Digimon: Fusion
by Gray Fox 2510
Summary: An unknown prophecy. 5 children, 5 Digimons. A different world... What I'd like to think as my own Digimon season.
1. Prologue 1: The Fire Burning In

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... But come on, release some infor on Digimon World 4 already!

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian...

One thing before we start, this story I call Digimon: Fusion is basically my attempt at making a "5th season", hopefully one will come out though, but anyway, hope you'll like this.

_Digimon: Fusion - Prologue 1 - The Fire Burning In..._

_(This chapter is the first of a 6 chapter prologue, after the 6th chapter, the actual story will begin...)_

* * *

It was a calm afternoon, the sky clear and the sun shining down on the people. Cars ran in streets as usual in rush hour, and people minded their own business. It was the 27th of August of 2009. Not long away from the main streets in a school ground a few persons were currently in a heated match of soccer, each doing it's best with the crowd cheering on their teams or favorite players.

The match was already on the 2nd half, at minute 23, the score being 4 for the Wild Foxes against 3 on the Raging Lions, the latter in possession of the ball, mocing fastly against the Foxes' goal, the keeper getting ready. He was a boy of about 1.73 meters tall, straight hair up to the mouth, in blond color, the last inch dyied in black,  
slowly molding into blond. Currently wearing the school soccer's team uniform, his shirt being grayish, and its pants a darker shade of red, a pair of gloves on each hand, yellow colored. To top it all, he was wearing a small necklace with the yinyang symbol in a triangle shape. He readied himself as he moved his right feet backwards a little, as the opposing team's player shoot, the ball gaining speed in the air. He quickly gazed at the ball guessing it's direction and dived rightwards, catching the ball firmly with his hands, the crowd cheering louder. He quickly got up and kicked the ball down half the field, where one of the players of his team received it and launched himself forward, evading the defense with a couple of other players and scored another goal for thw Wild Foxes, making their advantage higher.

The players moved downwards or forwards, changing the possession of the ball every now and then, neither of the teams getting close to the opposing team's goal, the match continued like this for the remainder of the game, the Wild Foxes failing in one shot, and the Raging Lions doing so twice, the whistle finally blowed and both teams left the field...

"Nice catch in that last play Alan!" said one of the players of the Wild Foxes. 

"Nice goal after I threw at you!" Alan said back, a grin on his face. Currently all the players, of both teams where on their respective locker rooms, the Wild Foxes on the home one, the other team in the Visitor's, getting ready to leave. A few minutes later and a speech from the coach the Wild Foxes left their locker rooms, fighting their way through the crowd they each bid goodbye and left their own ways...

The sky still clear, the sun shining as usual, this time a chilly wind blew through, or at least it would be chilly, considering he rarely got cold... He started walking through the streets, making his way through the various streets, the cars making it usual rustle, the shadows moving...

"Huh?" 

As soon as he said that he looked to his left, where he catched the glimpse of a small shadow moving fastly into an alley. Curiosity being one of Alan's weaknesses he forgot about going home for now, his mind now centered in finding the source of this, if it held a danger, such thoughts were already clouded by his curiosity as he entered the dark alley...

It was a dead end, besides from a couple of cardboxes, trash containers, there wasn't anything else, suddenly, a metal bang-like sound echoed above him, looking up he spotted a rusted stair, leading to various windows, the building being an apartment building, using the cardboxes he jumped into the first handle of the stair, and with a simple maneuver he made his way up, which allowed him to see the other side of the alley. Another sound, this one of footsteps echoed on the other side, he jumped at the wall, and almost lost balance, he jumped down, mascalculating the height the impact was fiercer and he fell forwards, holding himself apart from the floor with his hands, now scratched due to the small stones there, seeing as the alley hadn't been cleaned anytime close to the actual.

He dashed forwards and turned around, exiting the alley he reached an open space between various buildings, there were other 4 entrances to this place besides the one he had taken, he looked around but found nothing. Looking everywhere, at the wall, above him, at the stairs, as far as he could see in the dark alleys he saw no trace of the shadow whatsoever, footsteps where now coming from the alleys.

Thinking this was a trap he moved into a fighting stance, and watched... 4 figures stepped out, one from each alley, among them 2 girls and 2 boys, they all looked at each other...

* * *

Yes, I know this is too little... (At least in comparison with my other stories) But as I said, the first 6 chapters are just a prologue, so you ought to expect they are little...

Anyway, as I mentioned, this story has nothing to do with any season of Digimon, nor any of my stories (Even though Alan and Reilmon also appear here...) neither with someone's else story.

Again, Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are mine. Michael and Nagmon are from Michael. Kina and Katzemon is property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian... So don't try anything fancy with them unless given permission.

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Prologue 2: ...The Shadows Lits...


	2. Prologue 2: The Shadows Lits

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... But come on, release some infor on Digimon World 4 already!

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian...

One thing before we start, this story I call Digimon: Fusion is basically my attempt at making a "5th season", hopefully one will come out though, but anyway, hope you'll like this.

_Digimon: Fusion - Prologue 2 - ...The Shadows Lits..._

_(This chapter is the second of a 6 chapter prologue, after the 6th chapter, the actual story will begin...)_

* * *

It was a calm afternoon, the sky clear and the sun shining down on the people. Cars ran in streets as usual in rush hour, and people minded their own business. It was the 27th of August of 2009. Inside a building away from the streets, in a darker room lay a girl, her blonde hair was tied to her back, reaching her back, and part of it cast to the sides, wearing a white shirt with a black best over it and a pair of black jeans, a grayish half skirt (as in the front exposed, the back covered) over it. She was currently in bare feet was meditating on the floor of her room, a small noise emanating from her...

Practicing the arts of meditation of the various schools she had become quite addapted to the stances the often require, and the darkness of her room provided her a certain concentration the light could not. She opened her eyes, revealing two yellow orbs which flashed for a second on the darkness, she got up, and switched to another position... This continued for a few more minutes until her concentration was broken by a yell...

"Chris!" 

This, startling her made her thumble a little, she breathed once and answered back...

"Yes?" To which the voice answered,

"I need you to go buy some things from the market for me, I have to leave in a moment and won't be home until night"

"Alright, be down in a minute", she rolled her eyes, put on her sneakers, which were a combination of blue and red, with a dark stripe at the bottom, snatched a small bracelet from the drawer and wore it on her right hand, she left the dark room and made her way down.

"Here is what I need you to buy for me..." said the other voice, which belonged to an older woman, this obviously being her mother, she handed Chris a small note and some money, she went to the door, grabbed her purse and left, Chris grabbed her set of keys and also left, locking the door, her mother already in the car outside and left. She started walking towards the streets, taking one of her usual shortcuts through the darkened alleys, her vision accostumed easily and she made her way jumping stuff here and there, a sound not far away from here echoed in all the alleys, she stopped abruptly ans started listening...

Only footsteps were heard, nothing else, she dismissed the thought of it being a mugglar or something due to the speed of the steps and dashed in another direction to find the source, taking another path she jumped above a stack of boxes, which crumbled with her weight, she got up and cleared the dust out of her clothes, the wall there wasn't too high, so she dashed a little and jumped against a wall on the side, and bounced of it as much as she could, and managed to grab the ledge of the wall, she climbed up and then jumped down, feeling something shatter below her foot, the sound of breaking glass made her realize on what she had stepped, she then went into silence again and listened...

The footsteps were closer, she quickened her own pace and moved through a corner, reaching an open space, where a boy already was, with her, another girl and 2 boys had also appeared through another entrances to the area, they all looked at each other...

* * *

Still short, now even shorter, anyway, 4 more prologues...

Again, Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are mine. Michael and Nagmon are from Michael. Kina and Katzemon is property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian... So don't try anything fancy with them unless given permission.

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Prologue 3: ...Our Honesty Which...


	3. Prologue 3: Our Honesty Which

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... But come on, release some infor on Digimon World 4 already!

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian...

One thing before we start, this story I call Digimon: Fusion is basically my attempt at making a "5th season", hopefully one will come out though, but anyway, hope you'll like this.

_Digimon: Fusion - Prologue 3 - ...Our Honesty Which..._

_(This chapter is the third of a 6 chapter prologue, after the 6th chapter, the actual story will begin...)_

* * *

It was a calm afternoon, the sky clear and the sun shining down on the people. Cars ran in streets as usual in rush hour, and people minded their own business. It was the 27th of August of 2009. It was a dim-lighted building, filled with shelves of books everywhere, silence was strong, and the only sound heard every now and then was the turning of pages.

A boy was sitting on one of the tables, holding in his hand a book about mythological stuff and phenomenons, giving little or no attention at all to everything else in the place, as he was so absorbed in his reading, a small beep woke him up of his trance, looking at his watch he realized it was 3.45 PM, and he should be heading back home for dinner, let alone he miss it and read on an empty stomach.

He got up, his brown hair going down, reaching past his brown eyes and up to the mouth. He was wearing a green shirt, the front had no design on it whatsoever, the back was covered by a long trenchcoat, and a pair of jeans, with brownish looking sneakers. He walked silently towards the counter and exchanged a few words with the attendant before he presented his library card, the name Michael flashed on it and the attendant took the book to stamp it, Michael grabbed both things and left...

Looking up at the sky the sun burned in his eyes, he blinked a few times and started strolling towards his house, the book already in his hands. He didn't mind the people looking at him while crossing streets, his head still in the book, and looked as if he could read the movements of all the objects present, for he never collided with a person, not a car's driver glared at him.

However, such abilities tend to have a flaw, as he walked through an alley a sound and movement got his attention, for the first time after he left the library he left the book and closed it. Answering to himself he walked silently into the alley, no one ever saw him enter, nor did he or the people cared.

As he stepped in a small gust blew some of the dust in the floor, and flap-like sound ringed in his ears, he looked up but saw nothing... He took a few steps and reached a dead end, to his side was a cliff as par se, the floor was about 4 meters below, he jumped to a pipe nearby and slided down, reaching a very confined space, he moved while sticking himself to the wall, as if trying to be stealthy, and reached another opening, this time however, there was no pipe, but another path in front, about 3 meters away. He breathed and moved backwards, and dashed then jumped to clear the gap, he landed on the other side kneeling down, got up and continued.

He turned a corner and walked down a set of stairs, another gust disturbing his hair, he looked around but saw nothing at all...

He moved around the stairs and continued, a light soon lit the alley as he stepped into a clearing, and to his surprise, 2 other boys and 2 other girls did too, as if all was rehearsed...

* * *

Is it me, or am I making these things even shorter? Oh well, the real chapters should be looonger than this don't worry...

Again, Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are mine. Michael and Nagmon are from Michael. Kina and Katzemon is property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian... So don't try anything fancy with them unless given permission.

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Prologue 4: ...Remains As Ice...


	4. Prologue 4: Remains As Ice

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... But come on, release some infor on Digimon World 4 already!

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian...

One thing before we start, this story I call Digimon: Fusion is basically my attempt at making a "5th season", hopefully one will come out though, but anyway, hope you'll like this.

_Digimon: Fusion - Prologue 4 - ...Remains As Ice..._

_(This chapter is the fourth of a 6 chapter prologue, after the 6th chapter, the actual story will begin...)_

* * *

It was a calm afternoon, the sky clear and the sun shining down on the people. Cars ran in streets as usual in rush hour, and people minded their own business. It was the 27th of August of 2009. It was a green meadow, somewhat far from the actual city, a young man with straight white silvery hair, down to his shoulders, he currently was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a brown belt, with two maple-colored pockets on the sides, a black shirt, with 3 laces on the neck, all making a X, above all, a brownish cape. A pair of long boots, reaching slightly up the ankle, but disappearing inside the jeans, on his neck a necklace rests with an egipician bettle stone, supposedly housing the soul of the wearer, on it's sides are 5 new-looking chinese coins and on the other 5 worn out looking chinese coins too, signifying the past and future, his allies in combat and his hopes. It is supposed one can not die while wearing this...

A small breeze blew by and his hair swayed, he took the small camera hanging besides his necklace and took a couple of pictures of various things, mainly about nature, having a deep passion for photography he usually spends his free time taking pictures of nature, altough scouting for every rare phenomenon or scope in hopes of getting a bit of fame...

Nothing fancy catching his eye, but good nonetheless he emptied the current roll, which he took out and stashes on the left pocket on the belt, from the right one, he took a fresh one and loaded it.

He looked around, but nothing else was looking good, at least that hadn't snapped a picture at yet... He gazed up at the sky. took a deep breath and looked at his watch. He was a bit hungry already, he searched his jeans' pockets and found some money, he left it there and headed down the path towards the city...

The path was calm, nothing much was there, he looked to his right, and saw a cat... Upon closer inspection he saw it was grey colored, and on it's 4 paws it had a small cross, in a white tone, he quickly grabbed his camera but when he looked at where the cat was, only the ground remained, he frowned and lowered his camera, and continued down the path.

He finally reached the border which separated the forest, he entered a street, being greeted by the rushing cars, he crosses the street and walked down towards one of the closest restaurants to his current position, thinking about what he just saw. Turning a corned a small greyish shadow caugght his attention, which quickly vanished inside a dark alley. With his hope of finding the cat again and this time taking a picture of it he rushed in, disappearing from the main street. 

It was a little dark, but he soon grew used to the darkness, and walked down, no sight of the mysterious cat everywhere, he walked down through some stairs and was in front of a tunnel, which he entered, the darkness even bigger, he moved forward, his hand sticking to the wall, and hoping nothing will crawl up it. He reached the exit and was greeted with some light, he kept walking and hear a noise above him, a step or two, then a hastened pace, he looked upwards but managed only to catch a glimpse of a shadow jumping, with no means on getting up there he quickened his path.

Turning a corned a small growl greeted him, a rabid-looking dog was there, black looking, but then again, the darkness was strong there, he carefully picked his camera and readied the flash, and shot at it, which dazzled the dog, he sneaked past it and rushed, hoping the effect would last a little more. Quickened steps behind him told him not, and he rushed. Reaching a dead end he did the only thing he could, step in a box and jump, hoping to grab the ledge, his camera swung to his side and landed on his back, saving itself from the "lethal" blow it would have been to it.

He grabbed the ledge and raised himself upwards, escaping the door, but looking back he didn't saw it was just a wall, and moving forward he fell, landing on a big pile of bags, probably filled with trash. He shook the dust out of his clothes and continued, somewhat regretting his idea into coming here, his hunger raising. 

A small light on the corner made him believe he had reached an exit and rushed, only to reach a clearing between various buildings, and from 4 other alleys, 2 boys and 2 girls also stepped out...

* * *

Oh well, if it got shorter, I don't care, I've seen worse, but how much can I work in a prologue with only one character on it?

Anyway, you know the drill, Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are mine, PERIOD. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina and Katzemon are from Kae-chan. And Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian.... So nothing fancy with any of those without their permission..

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Prologue 5: ...Through Our Decissions...


	5. Prologue 5: Through Our Decissions

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... But come on, release some infor on Digimon World 4 already!

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian, and that's pretty much all for the ownership thingy...

One thing before we start, this story I call Digimon: Fusion is basically my attempt at making a "5th season", hopefully one will come out though, but anyway, hope you'll like this.

_Digimon: Fusion - Prologue 5 - ...Through Our Decissions..._

_(This chapter is the fifth of a 6 chapter prologue, after the 6th chapter, the actual story will begin...)_

* * *

It was a calm afternoon, the sky clear and the sun shining down on the people. Cars ran in streets as usual in rush hour, and people minded their own business. It was the 27th of August of 2009. Today we are looking at an indoor gym, where a girl with short spiky blonde hair, wearing a small grey t-shirt, and a pair of thin pants was currently dashing around the basketball court, evading the little defense the opposing team had, she stopped and in less than half a sec, she jumped slightly and shoot the ball, which went in nicely into the hole. 

"Way to go Kina!" yelled a couple from her team. It wasn't an actual competition, more like a friendly match, but even so...

It continued like this, Kina's team scoring most of the time, for her team apparently had the best players, so they won by a rather hefty amount...

After a few words she entered the girl's room and changed into her usual outfit, which was a dark green t-shirt, over it, a dark red vest, with blue jeans, at the bottom a line of white flames running, she put on her black shoes and left her red finger-less gloves on.

She left the room and looked around, her friends were all ready too so they left...

They walked down along the school's yard before reaching the exit, where they all parted different ways, still holding her basketball she made her way home...

While walking down a street though, a person suddenly hit her, and it looked quite intentional too...

"Hey!" she said at whoever it had been, but no one else answered back, she hadn't paid attention to the fact that her basketball go loose from her grasp and it bounced down an alley, she rolled her eye and stepped in.

She looked around, barely making anything out in the darkness, until her eyes got a little used to the darkness, coincidentally enough her ball has bounced down a flight of stairs, she took them down and cursing her luck she saw the ball stuck between 2 walls, with very little space between them, she flatted herself against one and moved sideways, she tried grabbing the ball but couldn't, tried pulling it back and didn't worked either, she tried the only one left, she tried moving it forward, and could, she did until she stepped out into a more open area and hear some steps behind her, or above and behind her actually.

Judging from the sounds she wouldn't be able to walk back through the thin space, nor would the ball allow her so she dashed through the only path. A noise was heard behind her, and whoever it was, had just jumped down, she sprinted and saw another small space like the previous, and a box barely open, she placed the ball inside and just tried to close it and flattened herslef with the wall again and moce across...

Whoever was chasing her, if that was indeed what the person was doing had obviously missed her, as she reached the other side. She turned a corner, deciding to go back for her ball later and saw an open space, she entered it, and to her surpise, 3 other boys and a girl also did, each one from a different entrance...

* * *

Oh well, next chapter ends the prologue... 

Erm, you know the drill... Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian...

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Prologue 6: ...Even on a Different World.


	6. Prologue 6: Even On A Different World

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... But come on, release some infor on Digimon World 4 already!

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian, and that's pretty much all for the ownership thingy...

One thing before we start, this story I call Digimon: Fusion is basically my attempt at making a "5th season", hopefully one will come out though, but anyway, hope you'll like this.

_Digimon: Fusion - Prologue 6 - ...Even on a Different World._

_(This chapter is the sixth and final of a 6 chapter prologue, after this chapter, the actual story will begin...)_

* * *

It was a calm afternoon, the sky clear and the sun shining down on the people. Cars ran in streets as usual in rush hour, and people minded their own business. It was the 27th of August of 2009. Now a couple of hours later, in a dim lit area, between 4 buildings, with 5 exits leading to alleys, 3 boys and 2 girls stepped in.

On the southwest, a boy of about 15 years, 1.78 meters tall, wearing grayish jeans, a completely black shirt, with a small flame on the bottom running along, blue-gray sneakers, a necklace with the yinyang symbol attached to it. A wind current blew his hair sideways, reaching up to the mouth, straight down in blonde, the last inch in black, his gray eyes flashed with the light...

To his right, was a girl of about 14 years old, about 1.73 meters tall. Wearing a white shirt, with a black vest over it, a pair of black jeans, and a gray half skirt (The front exposed, the back covered) with red colored sneakers. A small yellow colored bracelet clinked in her right hand, her hair swayed sideways too, being blonde, it was tied to the back, with two stripes as par se running down on the sides. Her yellow eyes burned like a cat's eye...

On the east, and right of Chris was another girl, this one of 13 ages, around 1.63 meters long. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt, over it, a dark red vest, with blue jeans, at the bottom a line of white flames running, she put on her black shoes and left her red finger-less gloves on. Her hair was short and blonde, in a spiky style. Her deep emerald eyes blinked...

On the north of the clearing and in front of Alan and Chris was a boy, 16 years old and 1.75 meters tall, and currently wearing a green shirt, the front had no design on it whatsoever, the back was covered by a long trenchcoat, and a pair of jeans, with brownish looking sneakers. His brown hair swayed, reaching his mouth. His brown eyes stared sideways...

And lastly, in the west, and in front of Kina and left of Michael entered another boy, this time also 16 years old, 1.86 meters long. And wearing a pair of black jeans, with a brown belt, with two maple-colored pockets on the sides, a black shirt, with 3 laces on the neck, all making a X, above all, a brownish cape. A pair of long boots, reaching slightly up the ankle, but disappearing inside the jeans, on his neck a necklace rests with an egipician bettle stone, supposedly housing the soul of the wearer, on it's sides are 5 new-looking chinese coins and on the other 5 worn out looking chinese coins too, signifying the past and future, his allies in combat and his hopes. His silvery hair, reaching his back also swayed, his blue eyes shone with the light...

They all looked at each other for a while, exchanging various glances, Gentatsu being the first one to take a step forward, followed by Alan, Michael, Chris and lastly Kina.

"What is this place, and how come we entered at the same time?" he asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing..." added Alan.

"Well, more importantly, why did you all reached this place?" questioned Kina.

"I believe I saw a fox-looking shadow..."

"I chased a pretty weird looking cat here, but it vanished somewhere..."

"I heard a flapping like noise, as if something was flying down here, bested by my own curiosity I came..."

"I was just taking my usual 'shortcut' and heard some footsteps, and decided to track them down..." the four looked at Kina, since she had started this.

"Some guy knocked me and my basketball bounced over, I heard footsteps behind me and dashed, leaving my ball there..."

At this last answer they all fell in silence... And after an awkward moment they all presented themselves, they kept talking for a moment, as if being there was a common thing, a white light shot from the floor between the five and went upwards, filling the place with a bright light, they all covered their eyes to shield themselves and when the light went down the opened their eyes. In front of each of them was floating a strange device, it looked like a small walkie-talkie you could say, a small LCD screen on the middle, a tringle like arrow on the right of the screen, and looking in the same direction, the same for the other 3 directions, the screen being in the middle, on the back was a small hole, as if for plugging in something... Each device sported a different design in color. 

Alan's was seemingly gray, with flame patterns running along.

Chris' was a black color, with white lines on it as if making a figure.

Michael's was sky blue, green streaks running along.

Kina's was yellow looking, with black colored lightning strokes running through it.

And Gentatsu's was black with a white cross on the front, in a X way.

They all took a step, looked at each other, nodded and they all reached for them at the same time. When they all grabbed their own, the white pillar appeared again, this time not as blinding as before, but shiny nonetheless, they all absent-mindedly pointed their device at the pillar and dematerialized into thin air, leaving no trace whatsoever, save for a basketball which no one knew was from Kina... The light disappeared, and the strange spot returned to normal.............

* * *

I finished the bloody prologue! Yay for me... Ahem... Anyway, I was thinking of introducing the Digimons here but I thought this chapter would have been as short as the olders, so I decided to save it for the first actual chapter...

Oh yeah, you guessed it, here we go! Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian, so nothing fancy with them, eh?

A line of review would be good by the way ^^;;;

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Chapter 1: Meeting Our Digital Partners!


	7. Chapter 1: Meeting Our Digital Partners!

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... But come on, release some infor on Digimon World 4 already!

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian, and that's pretty much all for the ownership thingy...

One thing before we start, this story I call Digimon: Fusion is basically my attempt at making a "5th season", hopefully one will come out though, but anyway, hope you'll like this.

_Digimon: Fusion - Chapter 1 - Meeting Our Digital Partners!_

* * *

They all took a step, looked at each other, nodded and they all reached for them at the same time. When they all grabbed their own, the white pillar appeared again, this time not as blinding as before, but shiny nonetheless, they all absent-mindedly pointed their device at the pillar and dematerialized into thin air, leaving no trace whatsoever, save for a basketball which no one knew was from Kina... The light disappeared, and the strange spot returned to normal...

They all materialized again, and unknown to them, in the air, and they landed with a loud thud on the floor... All piled up, with Kina and Chris mysteriuosly at the top, they all got to their feet and saw not floor, but grass, and surrounded by trees on one side, with a mountain far away...

"What is this place?" asked Alan.

"Beats me, but I really doubt there is a place like this on Earth..." added Michael.

"Hmmm... There's something coming out from the forest..." said Chris, almost whispering..

"I can't see, nor hear anything at all" this time Kina, trying to watch and hear... They all stood in silence before the grass before them rustled. In a couple of secs, Alan and Michael stepped up to the front followed by Gentatsu, and to their surprise from the bushes came out 5 different creatures, whether evil or good, they couldn't tell, they were just running against them...

"What the?!" semi-yelled Alan.

"No time to talk" answered a cat with a rather harsh sound, running on four, her fur was yellow mostly with black stripes every here and there. a spike collar on her neck, and her tail oddly shaped, as if making the figure of a lightning. Her ears were perked up and 2 earrings glittered on each, she was a little longer than one meter in length, and around 70-80 centimeters high. Black eyes, and just below her head and the collar was a small mat of fur. Lastly, on her right front paw was a silvery bracelet. She looked rather annoyed...

"There is something behind us!" added a slender two legged vixen with a soft feminine tone, about 1.80 meters tall, she had red, fire looking fur, with white on the feet, palms of the hands, chest, tip of ears and tail, the last being about 1 meter long. She had an S looking symbol on the right leg, and the 'mirror' of it on the left one. The fur on her feet, while blending with the red raised to make a 'crown', she wore long purple gloves, reaching past her elbows with a yinyang shaped symbol, inside each color was a very small tringle looking down with the opposite color, and on the sides of each color was another tringle, a little bigger than the previous, but small nonetheless also colored in the opposite color. On the back a small like wing etched, not really wings, but giving the impression. She had a rather big mat of fur on her chest, also white colored, her eyes aqua-marine colored.

"Run!" said a seemingly human form with a sweet sounding voice of like at 10 years old girl, all covered in a black full-leather suit, with a scarf covering most of her face save for her blue eyes and hair, which was blond and used in spikes to the back. Wearing a pair of black gloves with the tips cut off, and black shoes which are made of simple silk, but quite resistent, on her waist was a belt, black color, and on the right is a sheathed small dagger with an odd design, her body looking like a girl of about 10 years old and 1.50 meters tall... She was running as fast as the vixen, and at the front of the lines.

"Or fly!" behind her added another creature with a serious tone, this one flying, his body was shaped like a ghost would be, ending in a tail of sorts, in red color mostly, his belly white and on it, a symbol looking like a miniature Phoenix was, his wings spanned from his back, reaching about 1.25 meters long, bathed in a metallic color and about 1 meter in height and length. He was flying at high speed, just behind the vixen and the human-looking one, his black eyes with a yellow center gazed into the back as he turned his head, and saw yet another cat, this being different from first one.

"Incoming!" the cat yelled with a deep voice(and due to the lack of information I was given this bio will be short... ), he was at about the height of a Tailmon, and looking quite a lot like her, but this one was black colored, his ears just perked back and his tail, ending in a small bush-like thingy swayed, running in four at the moment altough he could stand in two, a necklace with a cross etched to it bounced as he ran, his gray eyes gazed back and saw the enemy, a giant red looking dinosaur...

"We won't be able to shake him now, there's no other way!" said the vixen as she halted and in a swift movement turned around, her tail swayed back and she entered a fighting stance, her left paw across her belly and the right resting besides her hip, in a profile look.

"Alright, let's do it!" besides her the human-looking one also stopped and turned around without even moving, as if disappearing and reappearing in less than a sec, she drew her oddly shaped dagger from the belt and entered her fighting stance, a profile form, her left hand in front of her head and the dagger facing back and behind her on the right hand.

"It seems there is no other way..." and the flying one made an U-turn and rolled, so he would be facing the enemy, the yellow cat pressed her front paws and semi-jumped sideways, making a 180 turn, the black one jumped, made a somersault and ended looking the enemy...

"Fire Breath!" the dinosaur yelled, and they all made her own evasion movements. The vixen jumped into the air and curled somewhat, a white light growing in her chest, she spread open and yelled...

"Burning Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" As the energy transformed into small white glowing crystals, and sped up towards the dinosaur, erupting in flames midway, and exploded on contact, doing some damage, but not enough to take it down. As she was falling from the sky the Tyranomon readied another Fire Breath and before he could do anything, the flying one hovered in front of him, turned his wings to the front and the ends morphed into pipes...

"Multi-Laser Wing!" he yelled before the dinosaur and shot a couple of rays into it's mouth, severely damaging him as he stepped back in pain. And at that same moment the black cat jumped from the right, the yellow one sat back in front of him and closed her eyes, small sparks made her fur bristle and the human-looking one jumped and landed in front of it...

"Dark Slash!", "Schrecken Der Natch!", "Double Slash!" they yelled one after the other, the dark cat brandished a pair of long claws from her paws and slashed sideways, in a Matrix esque jump, the yellow cat summoned a hologram of herself and jumped at the dinosaur, attacking it with a barrage of different blows, and the human one jumped upwards, slashing it's chin, made a flip in the air and switched the stance of her dagger now looking front and slashed now at it's nose. It howled in pain and the electric hologram dealt the finishing blow, with a sudden shock of electricity. It staggered backwards and plummeted, then exploded into bits of data which disappeared quickly...

"Well, that's taken care of..." said the vixen.

"You think it would be wise to present ourselves?" asked the dark cat.

"Nyao~" the yellow one mewed... The human rolled her eyes.

"Well, no sense in standing here..." and they all started moving against the humans, each one of the devices on them beeped and on each a small ray of light appeared, the made a backwards pyramid image, on each of them appeared one of the creatures there...

"Reilmon..." Alan read, looking at the fire-colored vixen, as she smiled.

"Nagmon..." whispered Michael looking at the flying one, making a small gust of air with the flapping.

"Katzemon..." said Kina looking at the yellow cat, which just mewed again, this time the angry look on her face disappeared for a sec or two..

"Thiemon..." said Chris, as the thief brandished her dagger and sheated it in a perfect movement.

"Arumon..." said Gentatsu, as the black cat, now standing in two drew back her giant claws and his cross moved...

"Yes, that's us" answered back Nagmon, in a serious, but playfully sounding tone.

"And what are you?" asked Chris.

"You mean you don't know what we are?" asked Katzemon, in a rather sarcastic tone.

"We are Digimons" said Reilmon before Katzemon could continue...

"Digimons?" now Gentatsu.

"Yes, Digimons, as in short for Digital Monsters..." answered Arumon.

"And what is this place?" asked Alan, looking around, nothing seemed know, or like as Earth was...

"The Digital World of course" answered Thiemon, as the wind swayed the black scarf she was wearing, along with Reilmon's tail, and most of the human's hair...

"Digital...World?" said Michael, entering this strange conversation, not that he was scared or anything at all, quite the contrary, he loved stuff that couldn't be explained such a phenomenons and that, and this was rather... interesting...

"You heard it, Digital World, a world produced by the backflow of the data of the digital information you send over time..." answered Nagmon.

"And we are here because...?" asked Chris.

"You were chosen..." answered Katzemon back, as she swayed her tail sideways rather unnervingly...

"You see those devices you are holding? They are called D-Cores" said Reilmon, looking at Alan's D-Core.

"You see the hologram of us on it? Well, we are chosen as your partners, the Digimon who appears over you is your partner" said Nagmon hovering.

"But what do you mean with chosen? One minute we were in our world, next one we are here and you just killed a... dinosaur!" asked Kina taking a step front.

"That was a Tyranomon, and it was attacking us, so we had no choice... And there is a prophecy hanging around in the Digital World, which tells of an evil that one day will raise, on that time 5 humans will appear in our world, and 5 Digimons will be chosen to be their partners, whose duty is to destroy this...'evil'... Altough that's a very short version of the actual prophecy..." answered Reilmon.

"Well, this is just to weird, I mean, just how are we going to do that? I mean, at least for us we are in a completely unknown world to us!" said Alan, as his yinyang necklace bounced with the sudden movement.

"The prophecy doesn't says that..." answered Reilmon again, looking down... Everyone went into silence, looking rather nervous, at least the humans, the Digimons were just looking at them, they had just stepped into an unknown world, met 5 creatures called Digimons, and learned that they were chosen to save this world of them... It sounded just like your usual RPG game... 

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume that we won't be able to return to our world until then, right?" asked Gentatsu, talking for almost the first time... The Digimons looked at him, trying to find an answer.

"We... We don't know that..." answered Arumon looking at his partner, or at least he wished he would be, after finally meeting him...

"Well, it just sounds too weird, but I guess we have no other choice... Might as well look for a way to return to our world on the path..." said Kina.

"Yeah, you are right. We don't know this place, if we just wander around we'll just starve or get lost..." added Michael.

"Alright, you can count me in!" added Alan, with courage on his voice.

Both humans and Digimons took steps closer to each other, Reilmon extended her paw which Alan took, and both smiled. Nagmon hovered besides Michael and he petted him in the head. Gentatsu exhanged a few words with Arumon who brandished his claws at which he gazed, he withdrew them and brought a paw to the back of his head, looking rather embarassed and smiling, like Gentatsu. Chris gazed at Thiemon, who gazed back, they gave each other a small hug, talking. And Kina lowered herself to Katzemon's height, who mewed with affection, even though the look on her face said otherwise.

They all talked with their partners, Reilmon noticing Alan's necklace and he looking at her gloves, both gazing into the yinyang symbol, the laughed awkwardly, guessing why they were a team. Michael, seeing Nagmon's wings morph was mesmerized and so was Nagmon looking at him, both loving unknown stuff. Gentatsu loved taking pictures, and Arumon was the druid-type, as he said, explaining his cares for nature, thus their bonding. Chris practicing meditating arts and using the shadows to her favor, was obvious to become partnered to a shadowy, thief-looking Digimon. And Kina being the 'sparky' type, always cheerful, playful and what not went the best with an electrical Digimon, cats figuring the top ranks of her favorite animals, altough she still couldn't figure why the attitude...

They were interrupted by a thundering roar, they looked upwards and the sky was ready to pour, gray clouds flooding it, and letting no light cross.

"We better run, we don't have the best rains on this area..." said Nagmon.

"And where should we go? You are the ones who know the place..." added Michael...

"Well, the Forest of Silence is not a good idea, and even though Mount Digit is a little far we should reach it before the rain starts, but we better run..." added Reilmon.

"Lead the way then" said Chris, and with that, they set off, starting their adventure, and spending the first day on the Digital World, though many questions still raced their mind, this was not the moment for that...

* * *

Well, there we go, first actual chapter, hope you like this, but anyway, I'm gonna leave you. See ya next time!

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Cristian, so nothing fancy with them, eh?

A line of review would be good by the way...

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Chapter 2: The Story Unfolds!


	8. Chapter 2: The Story Unfolds

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... But come on, release some infor on Digimon World 4 already!

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Christian, and that's pretty much all for the ownership thingy...

There is one thing to learn from this chapter, but it's at the bottom so I won't spoil...

_Digimon: Fusion - Chapter2 - The Story Unfolds!_

* * *

The skies were dark, gray clouds covering it completely blocking any sunlight from passing, thundering roars could be heard in the distance and a strong current of air had picked up, 5 boys and 5 Digimons were running across a plain, running towards 'Mount Digit', rain was close, and so was the mount...

"You sure it's close?" asked Michael, finally getting winded up from the long run, he must have broken his own record at running already.

"Just a couple of minutes... But you can't complain! I'm flying!" shot back a flying Digimon, Nagmon.

"It better be, I don't think I'll be able to hold any longer.." added Gentatsu somewhere near the middle of the group.

"By the way, you said something about a prophecy right?" asked Kina.

"I don't think this is the best time to discuss that, Kina..." answered Chris.

"If any we should hurry, I think it's about to start!" exclaimed Alan, and sure enough, a couple of seconds later rain started pouring down. And they were finally reaching Mount Digit, luckily enough there was an opening not far from where they where...

"I hate water! I hate water! I hate water! I hate water!........" said Reilmon quite annoyed and true to the fact, her fur was dripping wet and you don't want to know how a vixen looks with her fur wet...

"You hate water? I'm a cat! Cats don't like water!" added Arumon also a little annoyed, Katzemon just huffed and dried herself like a dog, splashing everyone in the room, but since everyone was wet already no one really cared.

"Talk about good timing..." started Thiemon and everyone turned at her. "There is some firewood left here... Odd..." she said and grabbed part of it and brought it near the center of the cave.

"Allow me..." said Reilmon as she lit a small fireball and lit the firewood, illuminating the room. On one side where Michael and Nagmon, soaking wet, like pretty much everyone, Nagmon having no legs at all landed as best as he could next to the fire, where Michael also sat. Gentatsu took off the excess water from his hair and sat down, with Arumon to his side, who had just sniffed... Katzemon not completely dried also sat down with her usual look, Kina bemused at her sat right to her side, where Thiemon and Chris also joined, her clothing splashing the floor, and finally, after building the fire up to a comfortable level Reilmon sat besides Alan, who had just taken his place, and to his surprise Reilmon was now pretty much dry, radiating her inner warmth building from her fire which earned her a jealous look from everyone, to which she smirked.

"There is one thing that still plagues my mind..." started Gentatsu, placing his hands near the fire to warm himself. "Why were we chosen? I mean, from all the persons in the world, is there a specific reason why we were chosen?" he asked and waited. Nagmon, who was almost to his right answered...

"There is no way to decide who will be chosen, or at least a definite proof to us. The only thing we have is the prophecy itself, and that alone doesn't helps much since the language it was written is long forgotten and only small fragments remain with us..."

"Hmm... But what does the prophecy says?" continued Gentatsu.

"That... I do not know..." said Nagmon reluctantly and hung his head down, Michael placed his hand on what would be his shoulder.

"The prophecy itself can be seen by almost everyone, only those whose souls, or 'auras' if you like are evil can't get near the palace..." said Thiemon, as an icy wind blew in...

"And where is this palace?" asked again Gentatsu, in behalf of the rest..

"Well, you saw the forest where we came from. It's called the Forest of Silence, cross it and the palace is basically there, it would be good if we go there, but crossing the forest won't be easy..." said Reilmon reluctantly...

"But that's about the only lead we have... Might as well give it a shot... Or is there another way to get there?" asked Chris.

"There is one..." started Arumon, "But for that we must go all north passing Mount Digit, reaching the wastelands and cross them going east, after that it's a trek through a BIG meadow..." 

"But that would take us like 4 times what we could take crossing the Fo..." added Katzemon but was interrupted by Arumon sniffing. She threw him a rather harsh look and resumed, "The Forest of Silence..."

"I guess there is no other choice, but until the storm calms down I think we should stay here, not to mention it's getting dark... But that could be the clouds anyway..." said Alan, to which Reilmon added,

"No, it's definitely getting dark..." 

"Hmm... Might as w.." started Kina...

"Quiet! Something is coming!" hushed Reilmon, she looked at the fire, and as if Arumon had interpreted her look he quietly said,

"Frost Punch" and his right hand, now a fist glowed blue and swung at the fire, putting it down in a sec.

"Get down!" ordered Thiemon quietly, and everyone went on their bellies to the floor, looking towards the exit... And sure enough, a rather big figure had just passed by, looked inside the cave but found nothing and continued it's path... They remained in silence for a couple of seconds before Reilmon broke the silence.

"It's safe now, I don't think he will be able to see the light from that distance..." she got up and created another small fireball on her finger, which she hurled at the wood, who sprung to life again.

"Ok, what was that? And how did you knew it was coming this way?" asked Michael, a little amazed.

"That was a Greymon. As to the latter, well, your nose is before your eyes, so use it first" and to that, she grinned, which left a bemused look on everyone's face. "Altough this weather does hinders my nose..." she then added quickly.

"Well, since we don't have anything else to do and we aren't going out yet... Mind telling us a little about your world?" asked Kina, to no Digimon in particular.

"Like what?" answered Katzemon, looking up at her partner.

"Well, for example, all this places you said, how exactly does this place looks?" Kina questioned further.

"Hard to explain, as you know, we are currently in Mount Digit, to the south is the Forest of Silence, passing it, you have 'The Palace' which is how we call the place where the prophecy is. All the way north after Mount Digit you can see the Scorching Wastelands, and after crossing a small border you'll be at the Frozen Summit, then it's just water, I haven't gone further than that..." started Nagmon, and paused for a long breath. "If you go east from the Wastelands, you can reach the Arched Trees, which is basically a town made on very big, and I do mean big trees. And the big meadow Arumon mentioned is actually in the same place as the Arched Trees, but it extends way south and you can reach The Palace too," and another breath, "But, if you go west from the Scorched Wastelands it's the Solar Beach, if you go south you can reach the Rainforest of Illusions, which does lives up to it's name by the way, go east and you can reach the Forest of Silence. Basically, Mount Digit is the center of this particular island, I've heard of another, but never actually been there..." and he ended with a long sigh, all the children nodded.

"At any rate..." started Kina, who abruptly stopped due to a rather big yawn, "We should head to The Palace tomorrow, but for now, I don't know you, but I'm getting quite sleepy..." and another yawn, which chained Alan, Chris and Michael together.

"Should we leave the fire on? I mean, sure it's warm, but it can bring the attention of other aggressive Digimons..." said Gentatsu.

"Shall we make guards?" offered Nagmon.

"I think that would be the best" answered Arumon. The five humans looked at their Digimons with a 'Are you sure?' look. Some of them nodded and Nagmon took fly altough still very close to the ground.

"In that case, I'll take the first" he said. Reilmon ended second, Katzemon as third, Arumon at fourth and Thiemon at the end.

"Well, good night everyone, and don't hesitate in waking us up if something happens" said Chris. 

"Night" added the rest of the humans along with the Digimons whose shift would be later. A cold night it was, inside a cave the fire roared with the few wood it had, the floor rough and not really suitable to rest on, each human snuggled back-to-back to it's digital counterpart, with the exception of Michael, whose Digimon was currently standing watch. In the case of humans only their clothes, for Digimons, their fur or clothing, the fire, and the mutual warm was all the pairs needed to pass the cold night... (Again, with the exception of Michael until Nagmon returned...)

The first day in a new world had just ended, and what would undeniably become their wildest adventure was just beginning...

* * *

Ye Gods! This took a while... Bloody writer's block...

In case you wonder, which I doubt unless you love foxes as much as I do, the reasoning behind Reilmon's line of "Your nose is before your eyes, so use it first" comes from the fact that foxes' sight is slightly lower than that of a human with perfect sight, but their nose is WAY powerful, and weather can sometimes hinder it a little...

Anyway, I guess you can imagine what is coming next chapter but anyway, we'll save that for later...

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Chapter 3: Dreadful Silence...


	9. Chapter 3: Dreadful Silence

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... But come on, release some infor on Digimon World 4 already!

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Christian, and that's pretty much all for the ownership thingy...

_Digimon: Fusion - Chapter 3 - Dreadful Silence..._

* * *

Night went slow as hell, especially for the Digimons taking their shifts to ensure both their and their partner's safety. And usually while the Digimon was out it's partner would get attacked by the cold, wrecking his or her sleep...

Dusk finally reached and everyone started waking up, Thiemon, having the last shift returned to the group inside the cave, the fire was still fluttering, holding for dear life as the last of the firewood burned to ashes...

Holding a rather big yawn at bay Alan greeted the rest of the group with a simple "Morning" and the rest answered back with the same.

Chris stood up and opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach beat her to it breaking the silence with a big groan. She blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Is there any food here?" asked Gentatsu.

"Well, we recover by downloading the data from fallen Digimons.... I don't know you..." answered Arumon looking up at his partner.

"No sense in staying inside then. Maybe we can find something outside..." said Kina as she yawned and their shook the sleepiness out of her system.

Stepping out the sunlight hit their eyes, waking them up for sure now, even though the sky still had a gloomy look, a couple of clouds still covered it, but the storm was long gone. They all looked around in silence, the wind being the only source of noise...

"What the?!" yelled Michael. The rest of the group turned around to look at the place he was and in front of the cave entrance, near the opening where a couple of vending machines, exactly like the kind one could find on the Real World.

"Well that's what I call convenient!" said Alan with a slight tone of sarcasm and grinning. "Think our money is worth here?" 

"Well, we have never used them, not like we have any use for them anyway..." huffed Katzemon. Kina took a couple of steps towards the machine and pulled a small wad of money from her jeans' pocket and inserted a couple of coins, to which the machine sprung to life.

"Hey, it works!" she said to everyone of the humans' relief. They all took some of their own money and bought whatever fancied their sight from the machines and happily gulped their food down, sharing with their Digimons 'to taste'..

"We should be heading towards the Forest of Silence..." said Nagmon hovering above Michael, creating a small gust of wind, which Michael happily received.

"One thing though" started Chris. "Why do they call it the Forest of Silence?"

"Even though you can actually speak, you can't use any special moves there, so it all goes down to hand-to-hand combat in there. Which is why we ran away from the Tyranomon yesterday, it's easier to defeat it with our moves..." answered Reilmon. They all got up and started walking south-east, towards the Forest...

Not much really happened in the travel, they all did small talk with their own partner, exchanging facts about the Real and Digital World. Occasionally a couple of Digimons passed by, although none of them looked for a fight, and this time the humans also learned a little more about Digimons. The uses of the D-Core still remained a mystery though...

The sun had moved from one side to the top of the sky, glaring angrily at the group, who regretted not buying a bottle of water or two...

After a couple of small breaks, warnings of fights and whatnot they finally reached the Forest of Silence, the darkness covering the Forest.

"You never said it was very dark..." said Gentatsu.

"You get used to the darkness" answered back Reilmon. "Or you can always lit a fire!" and she extended a finger, from which a small fireball appeared.

Thiemon raised her arms to her shoulders and sighed theatrically. "Let's just go before it actually gets dark..." she said as she resumed the walk, with Chris high-tailing behind her, and the rest of the group.

Every step they took the light got weaker, now completely clouded in darkness the only sources of light were Reilmon's small flame and Katzemon's lightning coat, which she kept at a low level as to not to shock anyone close. 

"We should be close to the light area..." said Nagmon in a low voice.

"Light area?" questioned Alan.

"For some reason in the very middle of the forest a dim purple light illuminates everything like a weak sun.." answered Nagmon back. Alan nodded.

And as much as they liked the walk since no Digimon had tried to fight them, the silence was dreadful, not to mention that when someone stepped on a stick and break it it sent a chill down everyone's spine. Finally, after a long walk the trees were starting to clear and walls could be seen... The remains of an ancient ruins.

"The Great Battle of Obliteration..." muttered Thiemon, gazing at the ruins.

"The Great Battle of what?" asked Chris besides Thiemon.

"The Great Battle of Obliteration... The first clash between good and evil took place here, destroying everything on it's path... This place used to be a vivid town, with various types of Digimon living peacefully until they came... Nobody tried rebuilding this place and let it go on it's own, and in the end... Well, you can see what it turned into..." answered Thiemon looking around.

"Might I ask how do you know?" Chris questioned further.

"Part of my ancestors used to live here... And the story was passed down for generations..." she answered back, tears dwelling in her blue eyes...

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, it's ok. It's better if you all knew anyway..." and a small silence pause took in, after about thirty seconds Katzemon broke the silence.

"There is no use in mourning now. We should just hurry and end with them to avoid this happening again" she said rather harshly. Thiemon blinked a couple of times and a tear escaped, she moved the back of her hand to her eyes to clean the tears and took small controlled breaths. Chris threw a harsh look at Kina who smiled saddly, apologizing in behalf of her Digimon. Alan coughed into his hand.

"Sorry to sound rude. But I suggest we keep going, I don't think this would be the best place to spend the night.."

"Even if we keep moving we won't reach the other end by when the sun sets down. It's best if we just advance a little more and rest for the day" offered Reilmon.

"I guess you are right" said Thiemon.

"Well, let's move!" said Gentatsu, trying to return the mood to the group with a cheerful tone, which if worked, was just barely.

Entering the light area Reilmon put out the small flame and Katzemon returned her electricity to normal levels. The ruins started taking more space every moment up to the moment they had to maneuver between them. The rough landscape and the amount of walls tumbled on the floor didn't made the traveling any easier at all. After walking through the interior of a ruin they cleared them. They took a couple of steps and Reilmon's ear jerked up.

"What?" asked Alan, rather worried at the sudden movement of his companion. 

"Something is near... And I don't think it's peaceful..." she said, still looking straight ahead. They all remained in silence and small footsteps echoed in the air. The other nine looked ahead to where Reilmon was looking... The steps were getting louder every moment, and rustling sounds could be heard.

A chill went up Reilmon's spine and took a step back, Alan looked sideways and saw her taking the step, a terrified look was now over her usual smile. He took a step towards Reilmon but she didn't noticed him. He turned around to where the sounds came from and trees were now falling. With a thundering roar a tree went flying directly at them, they all ducked instantly. Looking up they saw a Kimeramon walking towards them. The other 4 Digimons were rather shocked as well, but Reilmon was by far the worst at the moment. She could hardly talk, her fur was all perked up and fear was over her face.

"Reilmon, what's wrong?!" yelled Alan as he grabed her by the shoulders and shook her but she only swayed sideways.

"I don't think we will be able to defeat it, but we might as well try!" yelled Thiemon taking her dagger out and entering her battle pose.

"Here we go again.." sighed Katzemon as her fur sparkled somewhat. Taking the advantage Thiemon jumped above Kimeramon and readied her dagger to slash it's face, but was caught off-guard by Kimeramon's Devimon hand and she went flying towards a tree, which broke at the hit and Thiemon collapsed at the floor just to get up again with a strong pain in her chest.

"Nagmon, try getting his attention, we'll attack from the back" ordered Arumon pointing at Katzemon, Nagmon nodded and flew towards Kimeramon's face, and swiftly evaded the numerous swipes from it's hands. In the back Arumon jumped and slashed at the bottom of the Kabuterimon neck, Katzemon just sparkled and clinged herself on the back of the Greymon body part, shocking the enemy somewhat, who answered by flapping it's Angemon wings and shook her off, Arumon was also blown away hitting the floor heads-on.

"Reilmon! Do something!" Alan ordered, shaking his partner trying to return her to normality.

"I...I can't!" she muttered.

"But why?!" 

"Everytime I see a Kimeramon it brings back memories... Horrible memories..." she muttered again, tears dwelling up.

"There's no use, you are gonna get deleted, let's just flee for now!" yelled Chris across the field.

"She is right! Let's go back to the ruins!" added Michael. Thiemon landed in Kimeramon's head and thrusted her dagger in, doing small damage, and was caught off-guard again by the Devimon hand, which surprisingly bent over all the way to hit her, and landed on the floor again, this time she managed to land with her legs, she returned the dagger to it's place and ran away. Followed by Nagmon flying away with a bruise on one of his wings, Arumon and Katzemon running on four away from the giant Digimon. Alan dragged Reilmon away from the fight. 

They reached the ruins again, and any signals of Kimeramon in the vicinity were none. They walked down a set of stairs to the interior of a ruins, the walls were damped and the paint was blurred, giving a faint purple look. The roof had a couple of cracks from where small drops of water made their way through. There was no light, save for the purple one that illuminated the outside too, which filtered through the roof. On the far end, a vending machine laid mysteriously.

Reilmon, still shocked managed to form complete sentences now.

"I'm sorry for that... I don't know what got over me..." she said shaking her head, and then hung it down in disappointment. Alan reached to her and placed and hand on her shoulder, she then sat down followed by Alan and the rest of the group.

"But what did you meant by 'horrible memories'?" asked Alan, hoping it would not affect Reilmon.

"My parents also lived in here, I was still in my Viximon form when a Kimeramon, the one that we saw came and destroyed the whole village, how it managed to do so we don't know, next thing I knew my parents had already bursted into data and I fled" she said sadly. And the room fell in silence save for the sound of the wind blowing by and a couple of drops of water splashing down.

"And do we have to beat it to get through?" he asked.

"I don't think so, but we would have to detour from the path, and that isn't recommended..." answered Thiemon.

"And going through the path will probably make us meet the Kimeramon again..." muttered Kina. 

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna try to find some firewood..." said Gentatsu as he got up, Arumon followed.

"I'm going too" added Alan, Reilmon looked up at him. "Wait for us, we'll be right back" he finished. The rest nodded.

Alan, Gentatsu and Arumon walked up the stairs, greeted by a cold wind. They walked around, collecting whatever could work as firewood. The occasional "Dark Slash!" could be heard in the air from Arumon as he sliced a tree, then the wood, and then into logs, and into small logs.

Fortunately for them, nothing went their way, they carried as much as they could and returned to the rest of the group, who were talking currently. They placed the firewood near a wall and gathered some in the middle of the room, which Reilmon, using her flames, lit them up.

The rest of the day went quite peaceful. Nothing came, not even to peek at the fire. The group exchanged words about nothing particularly important. Save for a couple of questions related to the Digital World.

The day ended pretty much like the one yesterday, the fire roared through the night, only this time everyone could sleep peacefully all night long, since very few Digimons dared approach the ruins. Having their hunger satisfied by the close-by machines they all rested for their second day...

~*~

Day came like usual, shaking the sleep out of the 5 humans and Digimons. Even though one couldn't tell it was actually morning, since the forest only knew the darkness, which was always inside, being lit by a dim purple light in the ruins. The cold winds and the lack of fire was enough to make everyone stir awake. After the usual morning greeting and a quick 'breakfast' they all left the building, stretching and shaking the drowsiness the darkness created in them.

"Think you can fight against Kimeramon now?" asked Alan.

"Yeah, I think... It did helped letting all that out yesterday..." Reilmon answered back.

"Well, let's go and kick him!" yelled Michael courageously. The rest nodded and started walking in the direction towards the exit, or so Katzemon said it was. Their footsteps were the only sound, no big echoes, no tress falling down, only the humans and Digimons walking by, the darkness engulfing everything...

"It's near..." hissed Reilmon, her eyes making slits.

"How close?" said Thiemon grabbing her dagger.

"If he already knows we are here, I'll give it a couple of seconds..." she answered back and sure enough, the footsteps could be heard in the air. They dashed forwards and reached a clearing. A clearing of trees that's it, the branches from the near-by trees extended all over the sky also blocking the light. Reilmon narrowed her eyes and entered her fighting stance. Quickly followed by Thiemon taking her dagger out and entering her fighting position. Katzemon's fur perked up with electricity while Arumon extended a paw to the front and holding still. Nagmon just hovered silently over the floor, slightly above Michael.

A tree went down and even with that the leaves covered the sky as usual, and the giant mass of Digimons known as Kimeramon stepped into the clearing, sending a chill down Reilmon who quickly shook it over. Kimeramon spread his wings open and roared. Taking it as a signal, the five Digimon launched forward.

Thiemon jumped upwards directly at it's face, Katzemon rounded on the left with Arumon on the right. Nagmon glided between it's legs to it's back and Reilmon jumped at it's torso. Going into a complete halt, Katzemon and Arumon jumped sideways, slashing at the chest of Kimeramon, where Reilmon landed with a swift kick. Thiemon slashed upwards and Nagmon made a tail whip at it's back while doing a somersault.

If the damage was good, no one could tell. Unfortunately, on the way down, both Katzemon and Arumon were caught in the lower pair of hands, and hurled away towards the floor, where they rolled a meter or two. Reilmon, while bouncing back met the Kabuterimon's horn, sending her right below into the floor, knocking the wind out of her. Thiemon, barely evading that attack for a hair got hit in the back with the elbow of the right upper hand, and crashed into a tree. While Nagmon was 'slapped' away by a wing into the floor.

The five got up with a couple of bruises on their body. And charged forward again, this time however, Nagmon flew in front of Kimeramon in an attempt to distract it. Reilmon doing a complete 360 in one foot landed a fierce back kick on the right leg, while Thiemon just dashed by with the dagger held in place to one side opening a cut on the left leg of Kimeramon, Arumon complemented by slashing right at the cut, making Kimeramon groan and Katzemon thrusted a paw charged with electricity at the open cut, making him now roar. Reaching behind him, Kimeramon answered by swinging it's giant tail, which Reilmon swiftly evaded by rolling sideways. Thiemon jumped above it. Arumon took a small leap backwards and Katzemon clinged to it, sparkling with all the electricity in her body, making him angrier to which he fluttered his massive tail with more strength. More than enough for Katzemon she let go and went flying away, just above Arumon, who responded by jumping and catching her but didn't counted on the strength with which Kimeramon hurled her away and he went crashing into a tree along with Katzemon, although he took the actual blow, both fell down but Katzemon got up quickly, Arumon stayed on the floor.

"Just go.." he said as he smiled sheepishly. Katzemon's gruff expression changed into a blank one.

"I'll call your partner" she said as she returned to the battle. Gentatsu ahead of time from her was already running towards Arumon.

"You crazy cat! Please tell me you are ok!" he yelled in disbelief.

"Of course I am... Just give me a couple of minutes to recover..." he muttered back.

However, not only Katzemon was affected by this, Thiemon looking sideways to look at Arumon was caught completely off-guard with a fist from the lower hand right in the chest, knocking all the existing air in her body out, and collided into a tree.

"Thiemon!" yelled Chris as she ran towards her partner, who was kneeling holding her chest with her right hand and the dagger lying on the floor.

"I'm...ok...need...air..." she managed between long deep breaths.

"Nagmon, behind you!" yelled Michael as Nagmon turned over and saw a hand swiping down at him, and barely managed to evade by making a straight line in the air, but another of the hands went flying sideways hitting him, not quite strong as he managed to recover in mid air. He rushed at his face and just in front of his eye he made a quick spin tail whipping Kimeramon in the eye, who grunted with pain and threw a fist upwards hitting Nagmon from below, sending him towards the top of the trees and then falling down.

"Nagmon!" yelled Michael as he ran and catched Nagmon in his hands, the weight of Nagmon taking him to the floor as well, but quickly got up and carried/dragged him away from the middle of the battle.

Reilmon and Katzemon were the only ready for battle. If you could say ready anyway. Reilmon glanced over to Katzemon who glanced back, and in a swift movement Reilmon ran a little forward, then stopped and lowered to her knees making a small ramp. Katzemon dashed off and jumped in her back of Reilmon, who acted as a small trampoline sending her up to Kimeramon's face. She grasped herself to the horn and released all the possible electricity, making Kimeramon roar, who shook his face sideways crazily enough to send Katzemon flying away, this time however she crashed in the floor and bounced a couple of meters away, ending just in front of Kina who in a sec was already down holding Katzemon between her hands.

"You bloody freak..." hissed Reilmon looking up at him, who was currently dizzy due to the shaking of his head, not to mention the sudden burst of electricity.   
"I couldn't do anything back then... But now this shall be it!" Reilmon yelled in anger as she dashed and jumped. Reaching it's face she made a sudden right kick, quickly spun in air and landed one with the left. She landed on it's head while punching downwards. Then resumed with a barrage of hits and kicks before he managed to shook her off, and while falling down he made an uppercut with the lower hand, sending Reilmon flying away towards the direction of Alan who glanced upwards with shook, his right hand resting on his D-Core.

"Reilmon!" he yelled. A small fire grew in his hand, he noticed and panicked at first but the fire wasn't burning him. He opened his hand and the LCD screen on the D-Core beeped and a pair of words flashed on it. Alan blinked, looked upwards at Reilmon gliding at the air starting to drop altitude. He pointed his burning D-Core towards Reilmon and yelled.

"Core... Evolution!!!" A white ray of light shot from the screen and hit Reilmon, who stopped in mid air and was encased in various lines of data. 

"Reilmon Shinka!!!" She yelled, and looking as if she was hurting all the fur, gloves and whatnot detached from her in various places and her outline changed drastically, the flying fur changed in shape and attached itself again to her. The gloves shape-shifted into a long ribbon which tied to her neck. Her tail divided itself into nine tails and expanded making a fan as par se. She landed as if she had received no hit whatsoever.

"Brazemon!" yelled the new form standing in the place of Reilmon. This one was a four-legged fox, about the same height as Reilmon but longer, the fur was also red-fire save for the paws which blew like small white fires, the belly was also white, along with the snout, tip of the ears and the end of the tails which also blew like small fires. On the side of each leg the triangle-shaped yinyang rested, the right in black and the left in white, with the small inverted triangles at the bottom of the opposite colors, and on the sides a small triangle also rested downwards with opposite colors. A giant white mane of fur extended from her neck to the beginning of her belly. The giant lace made a ribbon above her neck, alternating in gray and red ending with a small bell thingy in golden yellow color. From the part of the lace below the mane hanged small blue aqua colored crystals. And finally, on her forehead the triangle yinyang also etched, her eyes shaped more like slits now, with a small black line below them.

"Wh-What happened?!" yelled Alan in shock.

"She digi-evolved..." answered Katzemon.

"Digi...Evolved?" questioned Alan.

"We'll explain later..." hissed back Katzemon due to the pain of the last blow.

Brazemon swayed sideways and then glared evilly at Kimeramon. "It's time for my revenge!" she roared angrily and charged. Kimeramon thrusted his hands downwards at the floor but they all hit the air as Brazemon moved swiftly as air sideways. She jumped upwards and ran across the stomach of Kimeramon and then jumped, making a somersault in the air and hitting Kimeramon on the chin with her hind legs and then landed swiftly. And in less than a sec she had already jumped to evade the first fist, using the hand as support she jumped again evading the next and repeated, this time jumping towards it's face. With the speed of the jump she rolled into a ball, and impacted against the hard shell of it's face. Bouncing off she landed again. 

Kimeramon staggered backwards while holding it's face with the four hands. He took quite a couple of steps away, and with it's height the distance was quite some. Brazemon also moved backwards. She stopped and dashed forward at max speed, when just a couple of meters away she lunged forward jumping and made a fierce head-butt on it's chest, which threw him off balance and at the contact of the floor Kimeramon exploded into pieces of data, which every of the five Digimons absorbed.

"Done..." she muttered with the last of her strength as she was encased in the lines of data again and returned to Reilmon's shape. She stood for a second there and the started collapsing. 

"Reilmon!" Alan yelled as he dashed to catch her and managed to do so, but Reilmon was out cold... Draggin herself, Thiemon approached Alan.

"We should head back to the ruins while she recovers. Digi-evolving takes a deal of energy..." she said. Alan just nodded and dragged/carried the sleeping vixen, while the others helped their respective partner. Nagmon glided over Michael, who was ready in case Nagmon collapsed. Katzemon and Arumon being light and somewhat small were carried by their respective owners and Thiemon dragged herself while resting on Chris' shoulder.

Back at the ruins they entered the same place they spent the last night, they gathered some of the firewood and clashing his claws Arumon managed to lit a fire after numerous tries. They sat down and each Digimon nursed it's own wounds, Reilmon resting over Alan.

And soon, a conversation about the Digi-Evolution would start...

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter... Now, was that long? Well, for me it was, it's the biggest chapter I've ever written so far, yay for me!

*Reilmon rolls her eyes*

Erm... Anyway, hope the fight was good... If you can call it good since no techs could be used... Next one will involve techs anyway, that's for sure. As to which evolution is next, well... That's a mystery~

And please drop a line of review.

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Christian, and that's pretty much all for the ownership thingy...

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Chapter 4: The Prophecy...


	10. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... So we get Digimon Battle Spirit 2, big deal, Nate made their Digimon MMORPG go into P2P! *sigh*  
If you never heard about that MMORPG before, well, don't try finding it...

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Christian, and that's pretty much all for the ownership thingy...

Note, I use the Japanese names for the stages, which go from Child, Adult, Perfection and Ultimate. The US are Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega just so you know, so don't get confused...

_Digimon: Fusion - Chapter 4 - The Prophecy_

* * *

Digi-evolution, yet another new term for the strangers in a strange land for them to know about... Having one of their partners experience it just minutes ago a lot of questions flooded their mind... Well, maybe not a lot of questions but certainly some...

The fight had been long and rather hard, the banning of skills being by far the most obvious reason. Thiemon, Katzemon, Nagmon and Arumon were nursing their own wounds, Reilmon lay unconscious over Alan, the evolution had drained all her energy, but had become the triumph card for them. They had retreated to the ruins of a house they had spent the previous day.

It was a rather simple-looking house, the walls' painting was torn apart from the excess of moisture, a couple of cracks adorned the walls and roof, letting some of the mysterious purple light to flow through. The roof was in shambles, and while still holding itself, it missed parts of it, although not much as too make an opening. A fire roared inside, illuminating what the dim purple light couldn't. A rather chilly wing blew by.

Silence reigned the place. Alan looking down at Reilmon, who rested peacefully, Thiemon was removing parts of the clothing on her arms to nurse her wounds with an ointment she carried on a rather hidden pouch. Nagmon, having no actual feet to land on, was curled as a snake on the floor, with Michael helping him. Arumon just looked around trying to spot any visible wounds, and Katzemon just licked any open wounds, ignoring any look, if any. Moving his eyes away from Reilmon, Alan spoke up.

"Could someone explain about this...Digi-evolution?" 

"Allow me" started Nagmon, leaving his wounds for the moment. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Digi-evolution, or Core Evolution if you like is when we shift our data into a more powerful being, like Reilmon showed. Basically shifting almost everything, looks, skills, sometimes even personality. Some Digimons reach a level in their life when they can control evolution at will, but for most the first time they evolve is usually triggered by someone else's care, when the Digimon's life is at stake, or some other causes like those, but sometimes evolution can go wrong, usually by force or evil-thoughts, in which case the results are disastrous, since only very few Digimons can maintain their conscience intact while evolving wrongly, most just enter into a destructive frenzy..." and he stopped, looked around, and continued...

"But as you saw, the first time usually wears the Digimon completely... She should be back to health, or more like consciousness in a while..." he ended glancing at Reilmon. The humans nodded.

And for a while no one said anything, everyone just glanced in random directions, glancing at the torn walls, the breaking roof, the barren floor, other human or Digimon, until...

"Oooh...." echoed a small moan as Reilmon stirred in sleep, gritted somewhat then opened her eyes, and blinked a couple of times to get used to sight again. Perhaps she didn't expected to see Alan's face right above her, perhaps she was just shocked, whatever the reason she go up in less than a sec and turned away from the group, blushing to herself under her already red coat. Alan just looked confused and Thiemon and Chris giggled, leaving more uncertainness in Alan. Reilmon then turned around and smiled sheepishly, and sat down next to her partner.

"Crazy fight huh?" she said trying to take away the awkwardness out of the moment, to which pretty much of the rest left out a small laugh.

"This coming from you..." added sarcastically Arumon. Reilmon scratched the side of her head bemusedly.

"It's still early... Shall we head out or rest for the remainder of the day?" asked Gentatsu.

"Since Reilmon has just woken up I assume she must be both tired and weak from the evolution. It would be better to stay here..." answered Katzemon in a softer tone than her usual voice.

"I...I'm alright..." cut in Reilmon.

"Katzemon is right, it would be better to stay here..." added Kina.

And well, spending almost half of the day inside a ruins is never easy, Reilmon was the first to fell asleep, way sooner than the rest, and everyone else then followed, making this the third night they spent on such world...

~*~

Whether it was day or night it couldn't be told, since the natural lighting of the forest was a dim purple light and the big trees blocked any exterior light. Whichever the case was a bird-looking creature stirred in sleep inside the ruins of a house, he opened his eyes and surveyed the area. The fire was out already, and probably for a while. He looked around and noticed someone was missing, he took fly quietly and went out. Turning around he spotted Reilmon sitting over the ledge of a wall looking away, with the right leg over the other (You know, like most women sit). He flied up to her.

"Morning" he greeted from behind. 

"Morning" answered back Reilmon at the flying creature known as Nagmon. Even though her voice was somewhat blank, and she never diverted her sight to him.

"Brings back old memories..." Nagmon said in a low voice hovering besides Reilmon, but a little away as to not to hit her with his large winds. Reilmon instantly looked at him rather angrily. Nagmon cringed at her look. 

"My mother also lived here... Right before the Great Battle of Obliteration, my father evolved into Celestimon Nemesis Mode, thus loosing most of his consciousness. For the remainder of the battle he stayed like that, my mother currently living in this place took care of me, while I was at my Minmon form. Then he came back, but it didn't helped... I can still recall their last words..." he started...

~*~ Nagmon's Flashback ~*~ (Note, the Italics means Nagmon narrating, not thought...)

_This same town, as I said, I lived with my mother, a Celestiwomon. The Great Battle of Obliteration was close to ending, but no yet. There was no word of the whereabouts of my father, ever since he entered Nemesis Mode he disappeared, and one day, just after this town was attacked, he came. Both me and my mother decided to stay here in case that happened, but..._

_A rather big army of evil Digimons came to the town, being led by yes... Celestimon Nemesis Mode, my mother hurried to him, I was being carried in her arms, but she stopped, looking at his eyes, she found hatred instead of the usual peaceful look in his eyes. They exchanged a few words... And then..._

"Don't do this please! Do not destroy the world! If you once were my husband you shall hear me! Take my life... But leave those of the rest alone!" the Celestiwomon shrieked at Celestimon NM. He looked blankly at her and then nodded sadly, he raised his arm and...

"YingYang Hyper Beam!" he yelled, taking the Celestiwomon's life in one swift, but lethal movement. With her last ounce of strength she muttered...

"Protection...of...Motherly...Love..." she then faded. 

_I was suddenly encased in some light and the last thing I knew was hearing my father..._

"Your promise shall be fulfilled..."

_And after that particular day the war ended... The damage was done already though... Then I woke up near the Arched Trees and well, here I am..._

~*~ End of Nagmon's flashback ~*~

"And that's as much as I can tell at the moment..." Nagmon was looking into the ground from the altitude, his voice starting to break. Reilmon only looked at him.

"Guess we all share something in common with this war..." said someone from behind them. Both turned around and saw Thiemon jumping through the walls, and then landed besides Reilmon, standing on her feet in the ledge. 

"My family also used to live here, but we had managed to escape. I was as Haymon back there, and not long after we left the forest they told me to run and hide in the Palace... Some days later I evolved into what I am right now and came back, only to find news about my parents being killed by them..."

"More reasons to prevent this war from starting..." said another figure behind them.

"Or else..." added another... Arumon sat against the wall, a meter or so below the others, Katzemon sat on her hind legs next to Arumon. 

"This is going to be a hard fight..." added Thiemon.

"But unless we want for another war to begin and probably devastate most of the world, we have to give it our best..." added Reilmon, looking upwards at the trees.

"I won't let my parent's sacrifices be in vain..." Nagmon added courageously.

"Heh... The path won't be easy..." added Arumon.

"No kidding..." said Katzemon rolling her eyes, which made Arumon look at her with a blank expression and his mouth open as if trying to come back with something, but failed, instead making Katzemon stiffle a giggle somewhat, which left an even more shocked expression on Arumon.

"This is going to be a long day... Perhaps the prophecy can help us figure what to do next..." added Nagmon.

"But first..." started Reilmon. "We have to wait for them" she said pointing down, actually pointing at the roof of the house they were in last night...

And they sighed...

~*~

Once again underground, the 5 humans lay asleep. Perhaps they didn't noticed the absence of their partners, or they were just too sleepy, but nothing made them stir. After a while though, Gentatsu stirred and woke up, noticing the absence of not only Arumon but the other 4 Digimon as well he made his way out rather hurried, kicking a rather large rock which bounced off the walls, waking up the rest...

"Why the racket...?" asked Kina drowzily.

"Sorry, I accidentally kicked a rock..." Gentatsu apologized.

"Ok, false alarm..." echoed Katzemon in her usual gruff voice, and turning away from the entrance.

"Why are you all out?" asked Chris, looking at Katzemon and the other 4 Digimons a little farther.

"We woke up and didn't wanted to bother you..." answered Reilmon, landing swiftly besides Katzemon.

"Well, we should just grab something to eat and head to The Palace" said Michael, strolling to the machine, and pressing a couple of buttons. The rest followed and after a very quick, and small breakfast they left the ruins.

"Well, lead the way!" started Chris...

"Hopefully we won't be attacked this time..." added Alan sarcastically.

"Oh yeah..." ended Thiemon.

~*~

The walk through the Forest of Silence was as...silent... as it had been before. Very few noises echoed in the background, save for the twisting branches under their feet. Fortunately for them no other Digimon decided to cross their way, and with the help of Reilmon's small fireball they managed to find the exit among the clouding darkness. Entering a large green meadow. Going up and down with its green landscape and wild flowers cover. The sky was cloudless and the sun shone down.

"The Palace should be a couple of hills away..." pointed Arumon to the distance.

And starting yet another walk they made their way and the tip of the giant Palace came into view, as they moved closer however they could see more, but unknown to the humans, the Palace was in very bad conditions...

"There is something wrong..." hinted Nagmon.

"Looks as if it was attacked..." added Arumon. Reilmon hissed.

"There's a Digimon there! And it's not Ophanimon!" she hissed again.

"Let's go then!" said Gentatsu as they dashed the last hill and reached the front of the Palace. The Digimon in front they rushed at the battered door, and swung it open, as soon as Kina took a step in, and her being the last one the floor either opened or crumbled. Thiemon managed to make a small jump and landed in safety, Reilmon managed to hold from the ledge with one paw, Katzemon jumped at a wall and bounced of it landing on a giant chandelier hanging from the roof, which was giving hints of collapsing (the chandelier), the rest fell into the darkness...

"Chris!", "Alan!" yelled in unison both Thiemon and Reilmon, Katzemon decided to mantain a low profile just in case. Both Thiemon and Reilmon were looking down into the darkness, not seeing anything Reilmon lifter her face, and saw a figure behind Thiemon.

"Thiemon! Behind you!" but it was too late, Thiemon was hit in the back which knocked her off-balance into the hole and didn't managed to save herself from falling. Reilmon could now see which Digimon this was, a FlaWizardmon. It was a seemingly human-looking Digimon, covered mainly in red clothing, from jacket to pants, from gloves to hat. Two belts made a cross at it's waist and it's shoes went up like long boots. In it's left hand rested a small staff with a red orb on it's end, on the right of the belts was another staff but with a blue orb. The hat was perked upwards, roaring like flames, resting on it where a pair of small goggles.

He smiled evilly and stepped on Reilmon's right paw, making her loosen her grasp and fall into the darkness. He laughed evilly and proceeded down a set of stairs. After a couple of seconds Katzemon jumped down and stalked the FlaWizardmon.

The stairs were snail-type, which made the stalking a little tad harder for Katzemon, but nonetheless, they both reached the end, with Katzemon unnoticed. Swinging a door open FlaWizardmon entered a small room, pointing his wand in a direction a small flame in a torch lit up, illuminating the room. On the far end, inside a cage where the 5 humans and the Digimons save for Katzemon.

"Never thought you would fall so easily..." said the FlaWizardmon in a dark raspy tone.

"Who are you?" asked Chris, grabbing the rails of the cage with one hand, and pointing her D-Core at him with the other hand, a small ray shot up from it and reached about 10 centimeters high before it opened into an inverted cone, a picture of FlaWizardmon appeared on it, a small 'branch' opened to the right with the name of his attacks, Magic Ignition and Fire Cloud. From the bottom of the cone etched the name FlaWizardmon in red burning letters, on the top appeared a small circle describing various details on him, among the main ones his level, Armor. At the left appeared a small symbol with the word Virus in small. 

"It is me who asks the questions here!" roared back the FlaWizardmon and ignited a small spark in front of Chris, which made her stumble back. He looked at the cage...

"There is one missing, where is the other Digimon?!" he asked. Alan looked around and answered.

"There is no one missing, we've been 5 humans and 4 Digimons since we came here" and tried to bluff it making a 'poker face'. FlaWizardmon started, but Alan didn't blinked, nor swayed, nor nothing. And FlaWizardmon dropped the sight. Kina was about to argument, but noticed Katzemon at the door, peeking in and stood quiet.

"At any rate you are doomed..." 

"Why?" asked Kina.

"We do not need to tell you our reasons, suffice to say that you are a menace to our plans..." answered the fire wizard.

"A menace that you can not control... Schrecken der Natch!" Katzemon yelled surprising the FlaWizardmon, Katzemon's electric hologram hurled at the enemy and managed to hit, shocking FlaWizardmon's right arm. He retaliated almost instantly.

"Magic Ignition!" and fire spread from below the hologram, which apparently caught fire but didn't affected it at all, but since fire was FlaWizardmon's element, attacking him with that was just pointless, Katzemon made the hologram vanish. 

"Fire Cloud!" he added, wasting no time as he waved his fire wand, and a rather big cloud of fire appeared out of nowhere below Katzemon, who jumped away, but her tail managed to enter in contact, and in a swift movement she put the fire out, but the distraction allowed FlaWizardmon to close in and deal a rather strong hit with the sphere of the staff on Katzemon, making her stumble in the floor. She got up fast and yelled in retaliation.

"Katzenjammer!" and stood quietly for a minute, she lifted her face and started singing rather irritatingly, making not only FlaWizardmon cover his ears but the humans' and Digimons' as well. After she stopped FlaWizardmon was dazed, taking the opportunity to advantage Katzemon jumped forward and spun in mid air, landing on her front legs she delivered an upward 'horse kick' as parse, making FlaWizardmon leave the floor. Katzemon quickly jumped and was about to deliver a 2nd attack, but FlaWizardmon recovered in mid air and counter-attacked.

"Magic Ignition!" he roared exploding a curtain of fire in front of Katzemon, which made her fly away towards a wall, and then bounced on the floor. FlaWizardmon landed panting from the last attack but recovered quickly. Katzemon however was strained from the last attack, and the fierce hit didn't helped at all. FlaWizardmon laughed evilly as before and walked towards Katzemon, he took the 2nd rod out and held it on his right hand. He swung with the left one but Katzemon managed to evade, but wasn't ready for the second as it made an uppercut movement as parse, which sent her tumbling at the floor. FlaWizardmon took a step closer and swung again but Katzemon ducked and moved sideways, tail whipping him and sending a sudden burst of electricity which made him flinch, he answered with another attack.

"Magic Ignition!" and he waved the left rod, making the fire cloud explode in front of Katzemon, which sent her flying into another wall...

"Katzemon!" yelled Kina, struggling against the cage to reach her Digimon, even though she wouldn't be able to. Katzemon managed to get up but her legs barely supported her...

"You should just give in and die without suffer..." said FlaWizardmon, brandishing both rods at the same time.

"Never... I decided long ago... To never give up against anyone!!!" yelled Katzemon, and Kina's D-Core beeped. She grabbed and read...

"Core... Evolution!!!" and pointed the D-Core at Katzemon, making a sudden outburst of light concentrate on her hand and then canalize through the D-Core and hitting Katzemon, which engulfed her, she floated and in mid air she yelled...

"Katzemon Shinka!!!" and twisting in the air as if in pain she cried a silent shriek as her fur left her body, leaving only a wire frame as parse in it's place, which shifted in shape until it molded itself into a longer form, looking as if standing in only two feet. The fur reattached and shifted with the wire frame making a bigger looking cat.

"Wildkatzmon!" yelled the newer figure. Standing in two legs she had basically the same fur pattern as Katzemon, but instead of the ring on her paw Wildkatzmon sported two black gloves, each lined up with a black belt, along with a silver buckle. On her back rested two swords, which she took out in a swift movement, brandished them a second or two and placed them in her back again, and stood there.

Kina pointed her D-Core and the display appeared. Wildkatzmon in the middle, her name appeared in the same pattern as her fur, the 't' made up of her two swords. The information Adult level, Data, Cat-type Digimon, and her attacks Wild Cat and Double Trouble flashed. Kina looked up then as the display faded.

"I have my own way... And the decisions I make shall be fulfilled!" roared Wildkatzmon in a gruff feminine voice, followed by a "Double Trouble!" And she took both sabers/swords out, after a swift movement a small hologram of her appeared on the side and dashed forward.

"You never learn..." started FlaWizardmon. "Fire Cloud!" he yelled as he waved the fire rod and created a wall of fire out of air, both Wildkatzmon jumped in a flip and landed on the other side ignoring the firewall, and dashes again, they opened and the closed in fast, one slashing at the front with both swords, the other from the back side, dealing a rather high pain in the flame wizard. The hologram vanished then and Wildkatzmon jumped away.

"Argh, you'll pay for that!" yelled FlaWizardmon and rushed, while dashing he readied the blue rod on the other hand and started a 'sword duel' with Wildkatzmon, who just parried FlaWizardmon's attacks with easiness. After a few blows and strikes Wildkatzmon disarmed FlaWizardmon of his two rods, with a rather scared look he took a couple of steps back, as if trying to reach the rods that had fallen a couple of meters away. Wildkatzmon grinned...

"Wild Cat!" she yelled and readied both swords as she took a long step, followed by a faster one and then spun after a forward jump, creating a small whirlwind moving sideways and in a straight line. Just as it connected with FlaWizardmon numerous, and I do mean numerous slashes were 'painted' on his clothes, then as Wildkatzmon stopped he went flying into a wall where he just exploded into bits of data which flew harmlessly.

She turned around and walked towards the cage, with a couple of slashes the cage went in two, and the humans plus the other Digimons left it. Wildkatzmon smiled and then started plummeting, in mid air she glowed faintly and quickly shifted back into Katzemon, who was caught in Kina's arms. She was unconscious. 

"That settles this. Now we have to look for Ophanimon!" said Arumon.

"Let's go then!" semi-ordered Reilmon as they dashed up the stairs. They soon reached the main room of the Palace, which was in the same disaster it had been when they entered it not so long ago.

"Upstairs perhaps?" pointed Alan at another set of stairs going up. And so again, they rushed upwards. A corridor was soon in sight, but oddly enough it was in good conditions, in comparison to the lobby at least. Various doors stood closed, and with no other thing in mind they opened the first door the crosses, which revealed a rather large dorm. The humans scowled, and then moved on. 3 doors later there was only one left in the middle. Alan tried opening it but to no avail, it was locked, he knocked a couple of times but no response came.

"Allow me..." said Thiemon as she took her dagger out, made a small hit on the know and a click echoed. The humans stared in awe.

"I'm not a thief for nothing" she added amusedly. And opened the door. Inside it was an Ophanimon, in a battle stance of sorts. Nagmon flew in and looked into Ophanimon's eyes, who returned the look.

"Nagmon..." he muttered as he dropped the stance. "Pardon my rudeness, I merely thought you were one of the Digimons who attacked this place a while ago..." he then added, "Do please come in" he ended. And so the rest did, Gentatsu at the end closed the door.

"Nagmon, good to see you again" started Ophanimon.

"Likewise" returned Nagmon.

"Is there something we need to know?" asked Michael.

"Perhaps it is the best time for telling you about how the Great Battle of Obliteration started and part of my past as well ties up with it..."

~*~ (Insert strange loophole into the past, perhaps in black and white ^^;;) (Remember, Italics are narration, from Ophanimon this time)

_Around 15 years ago the Digital World was peaceful, there was a congress we called the Celestial Colony, which made sure justice and peace ruled among this world. The high court of this Colony was made of Seraphimon, me, Ophanimon, Kerpymon, GuardiAngemon and Celestimon, Nagmon's father.   
At that point peace reigned everywhere in the Digital World, no signs of any war appeared, but evil tends to make it's moves in one swift motion..._

_Days later a Magnadramon reported two Ultimate Digimons had gone berserk at the top of Mount Digit. The Colony having a handful of problems at the moment needed to send someone to investigate, Celestimon didn't hesitated to volunteer, and everyone agreed wholeheartedly, since the job was just too much. _

_In the Colony we had several 'warp-pads' as par se, they could send you to the exact location you desired. On his way, Celestimon met his wife, Celestiwomon, who had the mysterious power of looking into the future, but rather blurrily. She warned him to be careful, for she had just had the strongest vision she had ever seen, but wasn't able to decipher it. Celestimon assured her he would come back safely, and so Celestimon parted._

_As he told us he had fought a Skull Mammothmon and a Grand Kuwagamon. He defeated them easily, but did mentioned a strange evil aura surrounding them, not to mention they had red-piercing eyes. Corcerned about the aura he looked around but found nothing. The effects of battle got up to him and he landed inside the Forest of Silence to rest his wounds. In a short moment he had felt a stinging pain in the neck, hands and feet but it disappeared just as quickly. He just mentioned it to himself in the Colony and I overhead that._

_Days went by fine. But Kerpymon started to act weird around Celestimon. One day however Celestimon somehow lost his temperament and shouted angrily at Kerpymon, shocking everyone due to the rudeness and behavior coming out of a Holy Digimon. For the next days Kerpymon evaded Celestimon however. And one day Kerpymon noticed Celestimon's armor was getting shadier, his temperament was even more chaotic, even though he hid it well, he claimed he had seen red glowing eyes in him sometimes, and a small dark aura surrounded him from time to time._

_That was the last hint he needed, and he told us about his 'discovery'. Putting our work aside we followed him and he was right. Celestimon was turning into a Dark Lordmon, all the energy from Celestimon turned into hatred. Having no other choice Seraphimon made his Seventh Heaven attack, along with a "Who are you?" to which Dark Lordmon answered with "I am not the one who you think I am" he replied with a darker voice, totally unlike Celestimon's."I am the shadown that Celestimon kept pushing away. But now I have the control" he added. The rest of the Holy Digimons added their Seventh Heaven attack as well and accidentally warped him to someplace in the Digital World._

_Keeping a low profile he managed to stay unnoticed while gathering followers for his armies, at which that time we searched for him but to no avail, for he was nowhere to be found, later on we found he hid at Mount Digit. But it was too late, for he had already made the order to attack but we didn't knew at the time. During the few times we saw him in battle he was constantly reverting into Celestimon for a couple of seconds and then back to Dark Lordmon, until one day none of them appeared, instead a different but looking-alike Digimon was there. _

_His words at that time were "I am the merging of both sides. I am the living YingYang, Celestimon I was once known as but your world's nemesis I shall be... I am the Terra Stage, Celestimon Nemesis Mode!" and that, was his rise. He then fought us, and surprisingly enough he fared quite well against 4 Ultimates. Along with the rest of the guardians of the Colony he didn't went down, after a while most of the guardians were either Digitamas on the floor or data floating in mid air. In one sudden movement Celestimon dashed away, whether he was badly hurt we don't know, but we surely were... But we never expected the next..._

_He flew towards the Palace, yes, this Palace, took the prophecy and unleashes his Oblivion of Truth, devastating this whole meadow along with part of the Forest of Silence, and even though this place was in shatters we received Haymon, yes, this same Thiemon. However, Celestimon was not pleased, he lusted for more destruction and unleashed part of his army on the village in the Forest of Silence..._

"I'll take it from there..." interrupted Nagmon. (So now Nagmon narrates)

_During the attack both me as my Minmon form and my mother, Celestiwomon went out trying to escape, in our way we found my father, Celestimon, but in his Nemesis Mode. My mother realized the hatred in his eyes completely engulfed all the peacefulness he used to had before._

_"Don't do this please! Do not destroy the world! If you once were my husband you shall hear me! Take my life... But leave the rest alone!!" my mother exclaimed as Celestimon Nemesis Mode only looked at her, nodding sadly he raised his arm..._

_"YingYang Hyper Beam..." he muttered as he took my mother's life right in front of me. _

_And even with her last breath she muttered "Protection...of...Motherly...Love" which created a light around me and encased me, then took me away, and in the last moment I was there I heard my father say "Your promise will be fulfilled..." and then I woke up here..._

"That same day the war ended..." finished Ophanimon. Nagmon, Reilmon and Thiemon looked down, mainly due to the fact they were directly affected by the war, having to fare for themselves at such young age, even for Digimon is not easy, especially after a war. Perhaps mourning the long gone Celestiwomon the group along with Ophanimon stood in silence, Nagmon shed a crystal tear which splashed in the floor silently, Michael, besides him placed a hand on his back, to which Nagmon lifted his head and smiled. Alan just besides Reilmon mouthed a small "sorry" and only high enough for Reilmon's ears to pick up, she smiled at him. Chris gave a sort of half-hug to Thiemon who looked at the brink of tears from recalling the sorrowful events on her life.

"Sorry to break the silence" started Katzemon is a soft tone, trying not to sound rude. "But perhaps you could show us the Prophecy. We were hoping it could lead us in the correct way to fight this new 'war'..." she finished.

"Surely, come with me..." answered Ophanimon as he waved his hands in a strange pattern, just behind him the wall glowed and the vanished. "Please go in"

And the group did so, they entered this new space and went upstairs, to a small room, beautifully adorned glass-stained windows surrounded the place, allowing the afternoon sun glow go through, illuminating the inside in such a wonderful way. On the middle rested a small pedestal with what looked like a piece of paper, but definitely not paper. On it, strange symbols were written... With such delicate carefulness Ophanimon took away the glass cover and took the Prophecy in his hands, he coughed briefly and started...

"Like a rock, it is eternal, like a tree, will always grow  
Prophecies are meant to stay, never stopping, never ending  
These words shall be forgotten, for as always time will past,  
Buried inside a world unknown, away from this unholy lands"

"Only one, has been forgotten, for the time has passed so fast,  
Sealed away years ago, inside the chaos between two worlds  
Never resting, as the pain will never seize, planning hard his   
Move to make, when time feels as good as in the past."

"Maybe more, maybe less, fear shall always stay inside our heads,  
But it's the heart that rules this place and it's the heart that saved us once  
Hearing mind will make you blind, trusting heart, will give you troubles  
But if you know, how to use them both, you can find your final strength."

"Being alone means your weak, even if the light is strong, one shadow will  
Grow tall. But once the light will shine, not one, but five will rise and the   
Battle will start again. For the darkness, with its shadows may have strength,   
But light will always shine ahead. For it is good to know you're strong,   
But being evil will make you fall."

"When they come inside our world, darkness will be again too strong  
But they won't fear, for each will have his inner strength.  
Fire as in courage, for fire is around our hearts,  
Light as in honesty, for it will never break your trust  
Ice as in friendship, for friendship makes us strong  
Air as decision, for is as clear as no one else  
And finally, the shadow as in stealth, of shadows can easily hide from every eye."

"Each of them will be confused, not knowing which one is who.   
But once they look inside, shadows will look behind  
For every fear and all the darkness can be stopped once your dreams and   
Hopes can carry on. What is better than peace and unity, search, you will not find.  
Look, do not hide. The way to go back is so close. Hope you can read these words  
For all the words and all the letters cannot say these things better than the power,   
You can wield from within your five hearts."

And he stopped, reading the last verse of the poetic Prophecy...

"Well, it didn't helped as much as we would have hoped for..." said Kina.

"Think about it during your travel, answers should come to you one of these moments. But for now, I suggest you rest, a tough day should be ahead of you. Feel free to use the rooms below to accommodate yourselves" offered Ophanimon.

"Thanks" answered the group in unison as Ophanimon placed the Prophecy back in it's base and covered it again with the glass. They then went down along the stairs. After a small exchange of words they retired to one of the rooms that exactly had 10 beds, everyone happily went to sleep, thinking hard about the Prophecy and what could lie ahead of them...

* * *

(A dark room, kinda looking like a stage. A light suddenly lights the middle of the stage and Reilmon steps in)

Reilmon: (Looks around) Since Alan isn't here, today's your lucky day! You will be able to watch a small video of the "Making of Digimon Fusion"!  
(A second light fires up and a small TV can be seen. Reilmon wipes out a remote out of nowhere and hits a button, the screen goes to life...)

(A room looking in gray shade (black and white, remember?) is shown, various pieces of furniture adorned it, on the far back and in the middle a young man is desperately writing in a laptop, hitting the backspace continuously. He seems rather frustrated and looks like is missing quite some sleep. On the top of the document the words "Prophecy" can be read. He is typing rather madly when suddenly various persons dressed in full coats with cameras and mini-recorders bust in the room making a lot of noise...)

"What the?! What are you doing here?! Go away!" yells the man and suddenly wipes out a fully loaded shotgun from below the desk and unloads a couple of shots.

Reilmon: Well wasn't that... interesting to say the least... (Sweatdrop). Fortunately they bailed him out, whatever that means. (Shakes head bemusedly)

Alan: Yeah they di.. Shut up! They didn't have to know that... And how did you get that tape?!

Reilmon: Perhaps a recorder is one tape short. (Smiles)

Alan: ......................... (Reilmon fades away waving)

Anyway, you know what's coming...

Sweet friggin holy hell! Character's ownership! *public stares blankly* erm...  
Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Christian, and that's pretty much all for the ownership thingy...

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Chapter 5: The Sky Village...


	11. Chapter 5: The Sky Village

Well, last time I checked TOEI still owns Digimon... So we get Digimon Battle Spirit 2, big deal, Nate made their Digimon MMORPG go into P2P! *sigh*  
If you never heard about that MMORPG before, well, don't try finding it...

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by me. Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Christian, and that's pretty much all for the ownership thingy...

Note, I use the Japanese names for the stages, which go from Child, Adult, Perfection and Ultimate. The US are Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega just so you know, so don't get confused...

By the way, I'm quite sure the way I portray some enemy attacks are wrong, but I've never seen those particular attacks in action and that's how I pictured them... Anyway, on with the story.

_Digimon: Fusion - Chapter 5 - The Sky Village  
_ I know you waited quite a while for this and I'm sorry, hope you all are still around.

* * *

Perhaps the Prophecy might have helped, or maybe it just confused them more than before. Whichever might have been the case they decided to end the day early by taking up to Ophanimon's offer. The sun shined down at the group through the crystal windows in the room, although no one noticed it, save for Michael, who stirred in sleep, and then decided to wake up.

The room was quite simple, various beds, in fact 10, made most of the room, the crystal-stained windows making the sun shine in different colors inside the room had a nice touch, and oddly enough, these rooms escaped devastation from the attack of the FlaWizardmon the day before. Michael just stepped out not really looking if the rest were asleep or not. On the end of the corridor a double door lay open, making it able to see at a balcony out there and the whole meadow. Michael stepped out and supported himself in the ceramic hand-rail as the wind rusted his hair and clothing.

"Morning" greeted from behind. Michael turned around to find not only Chris, but Ophanimon as well sitting on chairs around a table.

"Morning, didn't saw you there..." greeted back Michael, stepping closer to them.

"Chris and I were just discussing the Prophecy, trying to look for any insights as to your next move" explained Ophanimon, Michael nodded and sat down besides them.

"Is there anything that could make our journey easier perhaps?" asked Michael.

"There are a couple of objects called Cores, hence the D-Core. They are basically an add-on to it that unleashes greater powers and could help your partners to evolve further. Of course, should it fall on evil hands..." Ophanimon trailed off.

"And where can we find them?" asked Chris this time.

"The locations are unknown, no one has ever seen them. It is said the holder of that particular Core should be able to feel it, and his or her D-Core should help"

"So for now it's best to just explore the area in hopes of finding them..." added another voice just entering the balcony.

"That would be the wiser choice, Alan..." Ophanimon agreed.

"How long were you there?" asked Michael, barely pointing to the other side of the door.

"Just enough to hear Ophanimon's comment... I just took a wild guess..." and he grinned, then looked around. The sky was clear, thus allowing the sun to hit directly into the dorms, the wind swayed lightly.

"We should head for the Sky Village in the Arched Trees then..." added no one in particular and then a small screen of smoke swirled around and Thiemon appeared from it, basically kneeling down, she then got up and took seat next to her partner.

"Perhaps, you might be able to find a clue in there..." added Ophanimon.

"It's still a little early though... We have to wait for the rest to wake up... Not to mention we haven't ate something in a while..." added Alan then.

"Don't worry about the food, after the rest of your friends wake up I shall prepare a small banquet for you..." offered Ophanimon as she smiled.

"Thanks" answered back the rest in unison, they all got up then. Ophanimon returned to her 'office'. Alan just went to the edge of the balcony and looked in the distance, catching a glimpse of the Archer Trees, Michael went inside, Chris and Thiemon stood in the other side of the balcony. A small yawn from the inside caught Alan's attention, and just as he though a rather large vulpine and red figure stood besides him.

"Morning" both greeted at the same time. And both just looked into the distance, as the wind rusted their hair and fur respectively. After a while Nagmon had also woken up, and after asking around he followed Michael in Ophanimon's office. Gentatsu and Arumon followed a little later, and both also joined the rest outside, who filled him on what just happened. However Kina nor Katzemon woke up at any moment. At one point Ophanimon had left the building to the balcony to announce their 'small' breakfast was over. Chris decided to wake up Kina, and so Thiemon followed, the rest went downstairs to the ruined lobby to wait.

Chris and Thiemon entered the dorms, where Kina laid asleep and Katzemon too to one side. Chris managed to wake up Kina by just swaying her. Katzemon however almost rips an arm from Thiemon should she not have her good reflexes, she then hissed and after realizing what just happened and that it was Thiemon in front of her she just mewed in apology, Thiemon scowled. They went down then while they explained the previous events.

Dinner was rather uneventful, if you call uneventful loads of pies flying by... But not really, no one really talked, and the only sound was the shaking of glasses, the plates moving, the silverware moving against the plates, you get the idea... And unknown to everyone, each human with his or her partner Digimon was thinking about their line on the Prophecy...

_Fire as in courage, for fire is around our hearts,  
Light as in honesty, for it will never break your trust  
Ice as in friendship, for friendship makes us strong  
Air as decision, for is as clear as no one else  
And finally, the shadow as in stealth, of shadows can easily hide from every eye._

A long journey was still ahead of them, a long line of battles, new discoveries, sorrows, hardships, but at the moment, no one really cared, they had their next target and had to move. Dinner ended, and everyone thanked Ophanimon but they had to leave.

"Alright, it was good meeting you" Ophanimon said showing her guests to the exit.

"The pleasure was ours, thanks for showing us the Prophecy" answered back Chris.

"Be sure to stay out of trouble, and when in doubt, don't hesitate to visit me..." she ended as she waved at the group walking away, who waved back.

They walked north for a while, the path had stabilized from the hills, and you could already see some trees in the distance. Their enormous size was what made it possible. The walk was as silent as usual, the trees getting closer with every step, in a couple of minutes their massive size was already blocking every ray of light, making the group, or part of it, reminisce about the Forest of Silence. 

"Pretty high, but..." started Kina. "How in hell are we going to get up there?!" and as soon as she ended the rest of the humans flinched at the thought of climbing it.

"There is an entrance at the bottom, you have to take a 'couple' set of stairs" answered Thiemon making emphasis in 'couple'. Nagmon muffled a small laugh, when the group they already knew why he had laughed about... He could just fly...

"Oh well... This place hasn't been soft on us, why stop now?" added Alan sarcastically. The rest laughed. After a couple of other jokes coming from the rest of the group.. The humans that's it, they reached the Arched Trees. They took a final glance of the massive tree and gulped hard, very hard then sighed and entered the carved opening in the tree. If it looked so big from the outside, how would it be from the top? The question ran among the humans...

~*~

30 minutes later and 74 sets of stairs with 25 steps each, they reached the top, literally winded up to death, but they reached. Nagmon's wings were aching, but since he couldn't land... In the case of the rest of the Digimons their dexterity allowed them to bounce of the walls ninja-style. But they were tired as well. Taking a deep breath Alan collapsed at the top, quickly followed by Chris, Michael, Kina and even Gentatsu as they gasped hard for breath. The way up was long, the height was too much and the air was stale. 

After a couple of seconds they recovered and where up again, the Digimon used the time to sit for a while and rest their legs as well. A couple of seconds later 2 Biyomons approached the group. All looked up to them as they stood there. Chris pulled out her D-Core and scanned the bird Digimon unknown to her. A picture of the bird appeared in the middle in usual fashion. The right branch extended in a sec with the names Spiral Twister, Pecking Attack, Violin Attack and Tubo Pecker. At the bottom the display had the word Biyomon etched in pink color made of what looked like feathers with blue stripes running on some places. The left display showed the Vaccine type and the top displayed some other information. Chris put down her D-Core.

One of them spoke in a feminine voice, "Well, its been quite a while since the last time someone climbed up those stairs, let alone humans!" The other hushed her, and also in a feminine voice, "But lets not keep you here, you obviously look tired from climbing all those stairs," she ended as she moved a little away from the other and extended a wing towards what the humans guessed was the village in the Arched Trees. 

They immediately got up and followed both Biyomons through town. A lot of different Digimons roamed the place, it looked pretty much like any human city, but from long times ago, the enormous tree was powerful enough to hold all the stone houses that stood there, a lot of counters in front of most, either the whole town was like this, or this particular place was a market. The crowd noticed the humans but chose not to bother them for now, since they were basically dragging themselves across town. 

After a few more turns they left that particular spot of town, showing that the town was more than that. Not so far away a lot more of houses also stood there, the Biyomons led the group to a rather secluded house, the house looked just like all the others, simply perfect for the weary travelers, but a little bigger overall. "You can use this house while you remain in town, no one currently lives here, feel free to rest until you are ready to move or if you want to explore town," said the first Biyomon that had talked earlier, they waved their wings at the group who did the same and the Biyomons stepped away.

All 10 humans and Digimons entered the house, as they gazed through the stone walls. The house was adorned quite nicely, not really like the humans' house back in their world, but they couldn't ask for much, they had been lucky enough to get a place to rest free of charge! Michael and Chris were the first to continue exploring the house, the first room was what looked as the kitchen, they passed an arc and turned left in the intersection and came to another big room, which they easily labeled as the living room. It looked pretty comfortable over all, especially for a nice looking couch in the middle...

Both stood there, then glared at each other for a second before they dashed towards it, both jumped in unison. Unfortunately for Michael, he had chosen the wrong side, Chris landed and was supported by the back of the couch as Michael simply bounced down into the floor, "Damn," he muttered and Chris giggled then simply laid there. Having heard the thud the rest came through, Kina and Gentatsu simply sat on some chairs not from the couch as Michael got up and walked groggily. Alan took the other turn and started going up some stairs, a couple of doors were at the top of the stairs, he opened one and spotted a few beds, he then lazily dragged himself over one and jumped on it. Back downstairs Reilmon looked around trying to spot her partner, she shrugged and quickly vanished, Thiemon caught a glimpse of it.

Reilmon then appeared next to her partner, she looked down at him, then looked behind and let herself fall on another bed as she then rested her legs from all the jumping. Thiemon came up a few seconds later having guessed Reilmon had gone upstairs and into the same room, 2 more beds remained free, she smiled to herself as she walked towards one and plummeted on it. Chris oblivious to her partner disappearance enjoyed the comfy couch downstairs, Michael then went upstairs with Nagmon hovering barely above the floor. At the top he gazed at the open room, but instead opened another, 4 more beds laid there as well, he jumped in on one and Nagmon stopped flapping his wings while he was above another. Back downstairs both cats snagged a cushion form the couch Chris had 'nested' on and each cat curled up on their own cushion. All drifted to sleep...

~*~

A couple of hours later some start to wake up, it was already night, and there wasn't too much light coming from the outside. In the upper floor Thiemon leaves the bed she used, she accidentally hits a bed and the sound it makes is enough to wake the sleeping vixen not far away, she groans at the thief-Digimon as Thiemon smiles sheepishly. Reilmon leaver her bed too, and follows Thiemon down. Chris, Gentatsu and Kina were already up and were talking in a low tone as to not disturb the cat-Digimons. Thiemon sits on the couch next to her partner as she joins in, Reilmon smiles for a second at the 4 and then fades away leaving a rather puzzled group of humans and one Digimon. After a few more minutes Alan stepped down and right behind him Nagmon hovered lazily, "Where's Reilmon?" he asked in a low, groggy voice tone as Nagmon hovered towards the rest of the group, "I think she went out, she just faded," answered Thiemon in a low tone as well.

Alan wondered a sec and headed out. "I think I'm going out for a walk, some fresh air would be good," said Chris as she got up, "Mind any extra company?" asked Thiemon, "Not at all!" answered Chris cheerfully as Thiemon walked with her outside. Just before that Alan had pulled out his D-Core and after pressing some buttons a small radar showed up, a small arrow pointing to his left signaled where Reilmon was, he tucked away the D-Core in his pants' pocket and walked away. Chris and Thiemon had just exited after that, though Chris closed the door a little strongly, she immediately flinched and waited, she heard nothing then walked away with Thiemon.

However both cats were up and on their nerves. They immediately relaxed down and looked around. "I think I'm going to walk around town," said Kina breaking the silence, Katzemon walked towards her, "I think I'll do the same" added Gentatsu as he motioned Arumon to follow, all four stepped out and walked in their own directions. Nagmon still inside was about to fly back upstairs but he noticed Michael coming down, and yawning. "Where is everyone?" he asked, "All just left a while ago to get some air," Nagmon answered. "Sounds great, I could use the walking by now," he said as Nagmon nodded and also followed him out.

~*~

Alan had walked already for a couple of minutes. The darkness didn't helped much overall, after a while he notices a moving object in front of him. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left... He follows the white-moving object for a couple of seconds until he snaps out of it. He finally realizes the object is in fact the white tip of Reilmon's tail. She was lying down in the grass-leaves of the tree looking at the moon as her tail moved lazily. He steps besides her and she hasn't noticed him so far at all. 

"You ok?" he asks looking down at his partner as he sits down. Reilmon's head whirls around quickly looking shocked. "Alan! How did- When-" she trails off and starts standing up a little, obviously surprised, she hadn't sensed him at all. She calms down in a second and then lies down again.

"What's on your mind?" Alan asks. "Nothing... Just... Watching the moon..." she trails off as she resumes what she was doing before. Alan wonders a little, "Need to talk about something?" Reilmon looks at him and stammers a little, "I-I-ah..." "You don't have to tell if you don't want to" says Alan cutting her off as he also gazes at the moon, "If you ever need to talk remember I'm always there with you" he adds. Reilmon smiles at him even though she doesn't knows if he saw her, "Thanks," and she too, gazes at the white moon. 

A few seconds later a small explosion is heard not far away and both are startled, "What was that?" asked the boy as his D-Core goes wild, the vixen hisses and narrows her eyes, "That was no accident, lets go!" she says as both get up and start running towards the rising smoke direction...

~*~

Chris and Thiemon are walking around the streets near the house they occupied for now, they were pretty silent and the dim light came from the nearby houses flickering into the darkness. Thiemon looks down at her partner and notices she is lost in though. "Something wrong?" she asks snapping Chris away from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, no, no at all... Just thinking about all this... I guess it's still hard to cope with," she answers back. "You... regret coming here?" Thiemon asks somewhat sad. "Of course not!" Chris quickly replies back, "It's just that it happened so sudden and we have no idea what to do..." she adds. 

Thiemon nods, "The answers should come around one of these days, there were a lot of times I didn't knew what would happen either, especially after the Great Battle of Liberation... Nothing seemed to be right... So I decided to wander around, and I went back to my lost city... I met the four of them and then the Tyranomon chased us, and well, you know the rest..."

"So basically what you mean is just move through life and let things happen as they go?" asked Chris, "Yeah." Chris chuckled and just continued walking with Thiemon besides her.

An explosion goes not far behind them, "What happened?" asked the girl to herself as she hears her D-Core beeping madly, Thiemon quickly adds, "A Digimon did that, lets hurry!" and both run towards the explosion...

~*~

"So what do you think of the Digital World so far?" asked a small winged creature flying close to another human, they had just wandered away, going away from the city. "It's nice here... Sure I miss some things from my world, but there is nothing like this back there," Michael answered.

"I would like to see your world one day," added Nagmon. "After this whole thing is over and if we return to our world maybe you can tag along I suppose," retorted the boy. "I don't if its possible for us to go to your world though."

"There's got to be a way, I don't think any of us wants to leave you all here while we return."

"The best we can do is look on the way," added the winged creature as they continued walking through the darkness.

An explosion suddenly startles both as they turned around and see piles of smoke rising, "Lets go see what happened" started Michael as his D-Core starts beeping, "Try to keep up!" said Nagmon as he started move slightly faster...

~*~

"You know..." started a blond-haired girl walking along-sides a yellow/black cat. "I seem to notice you changed a little, back when we first met you had an angry look all the time... I seem to it less often now..." she pauses, "It's still there nonetheless," she chuckles.

"Nyao~" the cat replies. "I was expecting that..." added the girl, the cat known as Katzemon lets out a small laugh. "I guess all your cheerfulness is rubbing off on me," the girl laughed this time. 

"Well, as long as you are yourself and happy, I'll be good as well," Katzemon nodded after that and both continued their walk through the silent streets of the market.

Katzemon suddenly turns to a halt and watches in the opposite direction, a strong rush of wind flies through as an explosion of sorts goes off, Kina pulls off her D-Core right in time as it starts beeping, a small radar shows up and an arrow directs the explosion, "Talk about stating the obvious..." said Katzemon sarcastically watching the display. "Lets just go."

~*~

"This is some wild trip..." said a tall man as the wind swayed his hair. A black cat walking in 2 legs by his side tilted his head up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I never quite expected I would have to save a world I didn't even knew existed!" said the man known as Gentatsu, the black cat, Arumon replied, "Destiny is some weird stuff, you never know what will happen or has already until it's too late. The best way to deal with things is just go through with them and treasure the best parts of them."

"I wonder if my camera still works?" he held it up, it looked just like usual, unfortunately, he only had one more shot left, so he decided to save it.

Just as he was testing the lens an explosion echoed behind them with a strong gust of wind, they turned around, and using the camera as some sort of binoculars Gentatsu tried checking the place where the explosion had gone off.. "I can make out a figure..." he said, "Lets go then!" Arumon added as both dashed towards it...

~*~

In the middle of the silent part of town a shadowy Digimon walked by. A howl echoed in the air. Alan and Reilmon reached from one side of the smoke. Chris and Thiemon got another. Michael and Nagmon also reached through another street. And the same could be said of Gentatsu and his partner Arumon, plus Kina and Katzemon. Nagmon hovered higher into the air, "Wing... Storm!" he said as he moved his wings back for a sec and was completely frozen in the mid air, then air started to blow at incredible speed from the tip of his wings blowing the smoke away, he quickly went down again. The figure of the Digimon was finally revealed, Michael pointed his D-Core to it.

The small ray shot up and the inverted cone appeared, in the middle the picture of what looked like a dog combined with a fox appeared, it had the same figure in sorts, but its body was quite slender, it had red fur overall, though all its snout, underbelly and lower part of its fox tail was in white. Its leg had a black machinery look until they reached the actual paws, which were red as well, with 3 long, purple-colored nails. His red, white-tipped ears like Reilmon's ticked as it howled again revealing its menacing teeth and mouth. (See bottom of chapter for a link to its profile by the way.)

Just below it data glowed and the name Fangmon bursted into picture, looking white in color and outlined by a strong red, the 'm' was basically a copy of its claws. On the right the attack names appeared, Blast Coffin and Snipe Steal. The Data symbol appeared on the left and some information scrolled on top.

"There's someone else there... A Biyomon!" yelled Michael across field, the Fangmon stood right before a frightened Biyomon, the Fangmon raised its right front paw and prepared to simply slash his prey away, he flung his paw downwards as the Biyomon closed her eyes, a rather loud metallic clashing sound pierced the air. Nagmon had moved at surprising speed and blocked the simple paw with his metallic wings, he quickly tail slashed the dog/fox away as he simply back-flipped in midair and landed safely back in 4. The Biyomon simply ran away in fear.

"Why did you stopped me?" growled the creature. "Why did you wanted to kill her?" retorted Nagmon as the other 4 surrounded him. "Because I can" growled back Fangmon. "I stopped your attack because I could" Nagmon retorted. The dog/fox bared his fangs as he growled, "That does it!" as soon as he said that he charged at an incredible speed, Nagmon was barely able to avoid by 'rolling' sideways in the air. 

Thiemon grabbed her dagger and quickly appeared besides Fangmon, "Venom Slash!" she spun quickly and slashed downwards at the... floor? The blade simply bounced back just as she had heard the words "Snipe Steal!", she was then hurled sideways directly to the ground and skidded a few meters. Fangmon appeared besides her.

Reilmon used the opportunity to attack, she jumped upwards and while in midair she extended her claws and mouthed "Flame Shuriken" as various sharp, star-shaped objects made of pure fire glowed above each finger, she drew her paws backwards and hurled them away at Fangmon. He picked up the attack but couldn't avoid it perfectly as 2 of the 6 shurikens thrusted on his side as the rest etched on the floor. He growled in pain as the flames roared until they died down. Reilmon had landed already. 

"Blast Coffin!" Fangmon howled as he opened his mouth in a shotgun motion as a strange wind draft moved through air, Reilmon quickly jumped back into a house as the draft hit the floor, disappeared, and in a second a small explosion was created out of thin air. He attacked again and Reilmon bounced away from the wall avoiding it as well. Fangmon dashed forward and lunged. 

Just before that Arumon had already extended his claws to full reach, he dashed forward as fast as he could and lunged as well, "Tornado Needle!" he yelled as he 'transformed' into a small tornado of sorts flying on a straight line, he caught Fangmon dead on as he slashed numerous times at the creature. Both landed down though Fangmon grunting at the pain disappeared and a slash of sorts painted over Arumon as he was thrown into the air, in his place Fangmon appeared. Just in that moment an ice burst appeared out of nowhere and Fangmon's legs were tied to the floor by the ice, he turned around and saw Thiemon holding a couple of round spheres and a blowgun. "Multi-Laser Wing!" he heard behind him and grunted in pain as numerous lasers pierced through him, the ice shattered but before he could react and electric-looking cat tackled him from the side.

Fangmon lied on the floor, his paws trembled as he got up, he howled in pain as a white light encased him. A larger, frightening howl filled the sky as Fangmon disappeared, in his place now stood a wolf of sorts in 2 legs, he delivered a quick rush of fists and kicks in his place and howled in a different tone, "WereGarurumon!" as he stood in his fighting stance ready to strike his enemies down.

This time Gentatsu lifted his black D-Core as the profile of the new enemy appeared. A picture of the werewolf appeared in the middle as usual. The name WereGarurumon was white/purple striped, some letters were encased in blue leather. His attacks, Wolf Claw and Garuru Kick appeared on the right, a Vaccine type this time however.

Both Thiemon and Reilmon rushed at the same time from opposite directions, "Blazing Kick!" yelled Reilmon in front of WereGarurumon as her right leg bursted into flames and tried delivering a powerful round-hose kick which WereGarurumon avoided by backflipping, Thiemon had awaited there however, already in mid slash with her venom coated dagger, but WereGarurumon was able to read ahead as he spun on the floor sweeping Thiemon from her feet and landed with a loud thud. He raised his right claw ready to strike a finishing blow, "Speed Impulse!" yelled Nagmon not far away distracting the werewolf.

The next it saw was a scarlet light and he was being attacked at high speed out of nowhere, after a few hits he had basically felt nothing, Nagmon decided on a bad landing spot as he hovered right in front of the wolf with his back turned to him, the next "Wolf Claw!" slashed him directly into the floor and bouncing away with the air knocked out of him. It didn't ended there though, in a quick spin and a "Garuru Kick" later, Thiemon was sent flying away towards a house, she was hammered against the wall because of the powerful blow and fell kneeling, she drove her dagger into the floor as she looked at Chris, mouthed a "Sorry" and fell on the floor heads on. Chris ran at her in an instant...

WereGarurumon smirked as he moved, a "Dark Slash!" echoed behind him as he felt a very big couple of claws thrust on his back, he turned around and quickly delivered a "Wolf Claw!" on the unsuspecting black cat as he was sent flying away in a straight line through the air, he managed to break the hit midair and landed on the floor tumbling. Not expecting it however, WereGarurumon had already dashed against him, tackling him and knocking the wind out of him, he collapsed a few meters away, Gentatsu ran to his partner as well.

Just a seconds later numerous amounts of explosions rained over him as Reilmon used her Burning Fox Leaf Arrowhead attack on him, when the smoke subsided WereGarurumon was kneeling in the same place. Reilmon was already rushing, an holographic image of Katzemon was on her side, Reilmon yelled "Flashing Fire Somersault!" as she jumped in a flip motion as he body was engulfed in her own flames. At the top she stop in midair for a split second and then drove downwards with a powerful kick which WereGarurumon deflected with one of his own, even though he burned his right foot a little from the hit, Reilmon back-flipped but was caught unaware by a sudden back-kick of WereGarurumon right in the chest, she was sent sprawling over the floor while Alan ran to her.

The electric hologram of Katzemon was already on him, trying to restrict his movements as the real Katzemon dashed as well. She was quite sure the fight was at the enemy's advantage but she didn't cared, if she fell, she would do so trying. Evolving was not an option, she had already tried, both her and Kina tried her best a while ago but they failed, Reilmon simply didn't had enough strength left to support the evolution. Thiemon and Nagmon were resting besides their partners.

Katzemon along with her hologram used their Katzenjammer attack, but it seemed to do little effect, most of it was angering the wolf for the sudden burst of sound. He tried slashing the yellow cat but his claw went through thin air as a small shock zapped his paw. The hologram faded below his claw, he turned around and gazed at the hissing cat, her fur on edge and with an insane amount of volts flying through the air around her. She hurled at the enemy and swiped her right paw while sending an enormous bolt from it, shocking the enemy on the right hand, she sting left a burn mark on it as the wolf grunted, he tried a round-hose kick on the falling cat, the result was a big explosion of electricity as the cat was seemingly hurled away from the small explosion and the wolf got his right leg stun for a moment. Katzemon was up, she wasn't going down yet.

The hit did weakened her strength and the flying sparks weren't as bright as before, she only had two options left now, either go 'paw-to-paw', or unleash all the electricity she had stored.. She opted for the first option since the latter would drain her out. She dashed again and jumped as the wolf tried a Garuru Kick on her, she landed behind and whip-slashed with her tail. The wolf kneeled and quickly spun taking the cat down on a kick, he was about to Wolf Claw her, but not only she deflected the blow, she let out all the electricity by mistake trying to defend the blow stinging the wolf for all it was worth. He was still up however, panting a little. All 5 Digimons were down now, he glanced around looking at the humans, he started taking slow steps towards Michael, who was besides Nagmon resting on the floor.

Michael stood up, he knew he had no chance whatsoever against the Digimon, but he wouldn't leave his partner behind. WereGarurumon was already baring his claws as he got closer, Michael braced himself for the blow as he closed his eyes... He opened them a couple of seconds later and noticed Nagmon had covered the hit with his metallic wings. The wolf continued to punch through but Nagmon kept deflecting the hits somehow even though he was badly injured. The lack of energy and the swift movements of the wolf allowed it to manage to hit Nagmon downwards, and while Nagmon was down on the floor he used the rest of his energy to create a large gust of wind that knocked the wolf away a nice couple of meters as he crashed on the floor.

"Nagmon!" Michael knelt besides his partner and held him is his hands, "What did you that for?! You almost killed yourself!" he yelled frantically. Nagmon smiled, "I would never let it get to you... I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to...see...your...world..." he trailed away.

"Nagmon!!!" yelled Michael with all he had and a strong bright light erupted from beneath them, Michael grabbed his D-Core as Nagmon's body hovered in mid air. 

"Core... Evolution!!" he yelled as he pointed the device at Nagmon's limp body, the sudden jolt of energy was enough to awake him, not only that as he flew higher and faster than usual, the light faded and Nagmon figure was already shape-shifting. 

"Nagmon shinka!" The color of his body was drained away as only a wire-frame of his figure was left, the wire-frame broke and then shifted as it was making one big piece again, the color suddenly returned. His wings had changed and now instead of metallic they were like an angel's. His ears had changed a little and now looked like a backwards horn. What looked like red hair grew from the back of his neck and the tip of his tail. The phoenix emblem on his chest was a little bigger, and a 3-spike object attached not long from the end of the tail looking away from him, as if being a crown for the tail, the side spikes were actually cannons. The enormous (in a way...) creature spun in midair and dived downwards as he ended in front of Michael, taking easily twice his height, the same for the wings as he spread them.

"Ayumon!" the new creature echoed in a rougher yet calmer voice. Michael pointed his D-Core to his partner. The picture of him appeared on the middle. The name was green colored save for the 'y' which was made of the object in his tail but twisted a little to make the shape. His attacks, Double Cannon, Pre Crest Light and Holy Cross appeared on the right, the Data symbol on the left and the display faded in a while.

The WereGarurumon got up again. Ayumon smirked as he move higher, spun, and pointed his tail at the wolf, "Double Cannon!" he yelled and the twin cannons on his tail device started to fire a large amount of energy bursts, seemingly resembling Gargomon's Gatling Arm, WereGarurumon was being pummeled against the floor shot after shot. After a nice amount of shots he hovered down. Surprised to see the wolf still standing, though in a pretty bad shape. He managed to charge forward with "Garuru Kick!" which Ayumon easily avoided by deflecting with his cannons, hurting the wolf more.

Ayumon started toying with the WereGarurumon after this. He would try to hit the flying creature over and over as he simply avoided the attacks as if he knew where would they land, after a few minutes the wolf was panting, he had taken quite some damage already and chasing Ayumon wasn't useful. Ayumon finally flew higher and left some distance between the two. He went into a straight line with his body as he spread his wings, creating a giant cross, "Holy Cross!" he yelled as he started glowing a golden red and a energy beam shot resembling his cross-form, the weakened WereGarurumon was unable to avoid this hit...

The light of the ray finally disappeared, in the floor, only a scorched mark was on the floor and bits of data were already floating away. Ayumond absorbed the data as he flied through, Michael walked towards his partner. "Great job!" he said, Ayumon mouthed a "Thanks" as he seemingly passed away in midair and quickly changed back into Nagmon. Michael caught it, but the long wing and body span made it hard for him to carry Nagmon around.

Just after he had evolved the rest had moved their Digimons towards a nearby house and supported them with the wall as they were helping nursing their wounds. Michael approached them.

"How's Nagmon?" asked Chris as she diverted her sight to Michael from Thiemon. "Heavy..." he groaned in a way. "We should head back, I still wonder how come no one showed up... With all the ruckus you would expect a curious one to at least check..." said Kina as she carried Katzemon. Arumon was pretty light as well and posed no trouble for Gentatsu. Thiemon and Reilmon however supported on their partners instead, as they walked back into the house the Biyomons had lent them...

~*~

The place was exactly as they left it. Since there were only 8 beds in total, Katzemon and Arumon brought a cushion from the couch below to use as 'beds'. Michael simply placed Nagmon on a bed. Alan and Chris helped Reilmon and Thiemon to their own bed as the former took their own. Gentatsu and Kina used the remaining two. A round of "Night" later, everyone slumbered away... Rest first, ask questions later...

* * *

Well, you can't expect every chapter to keep growing and growing now can you?

Anyway, at least I finally finished this, after... almost 3 months...  
Reilmon~ Yay for you...

Pay her no attention, she loves doing this sometimes... Anyway, I'm hoping the inspiration won't die soon so I can at least start working on the next chapter..  
Reilmon~ Yeah right...  
Alan~ Look over there, flowers!  
Reilmon~ Wha?! *dashes away*  
Alan~ That trick never fails... (Long story, don't ask... Though I think Kae-chan might know where this is from...)

Lastly, ownerships. Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Thiemon are characters made by moi~ (I love that...). Michael and Nagmon are property of Michael. Kina Yamakai and Katzemon are property of Kae-chan. Gentatsu and Arumon are from Christian. 

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com  
Until next time! 

Chapter 6: Through the Endless Green.


	12. Chapter 6: Through the Endless Green

Five humans and five Digimons - who were currently resting in a house they have been lent for now - arose from their slumber. No, they weren't in synchronization; someone knocked at the door.

All five humans eyed each other, a second set of knocks came. Chris gave in after all, "Oh I'll get it! Jeez..." she got up and headed down, no more than a few seconds later the rest of the crew followed down the stairs. The sound of the door grated as it opened, and a small squeaky voice echoed in the house. It was in fact, a voice all of the crew already knew, it was the same one that had greeted them the moment they stepped into the village, and she was accompanied by the other Biyomon as well.

Chris led both digital birds into the living area of the house, just at the same time the rest of house habitants stepped into the room. "Good morning," greeted both Biyomon and they all answered back in their own way before everyone took a seat (at least those who needed it, Katzemon and Arumon once again ended in a cushion).

"First and foremost, we would like to thank you in behalf of the village for taking care of the situation yesterday. Where did that Fangmon came from or why it attacked, we do no know, but without your aid, things would have probably gone bad," the first Biyomon ended with a sheepish grin at the last remark. The other Biyomon stepped in.

"Now, perhaps you are wondering why even with all the commotion you didn't saw anyone nearby," she started as the crew nodded, "Well, to say the least, we are mostly pacific Digimon, there are no warriors up here, save for occasional times when a traveling Digimon comes by, such as the case of you. I'm sorry you had to go through that; however, in gratitude we've prepared a small banquet and you are more than welcome to remain here as long as you wish," and with that, she stepped back.

Michael cleared his throat to gain attention, "We are very grateful for the banquet you prepared for us, as for the latter, I believe we have to press on."  
"Remaining in the same place won't do us any good if we want to find more of this prophecy," added Alan.

"Very well, whenever you are ready we will escort you to where your 'reward' awaits," the first Biyomon said and started heading out, followed by the other. The door closing in made everyone snap back to reality.

"Well, we don't really have anything to do here anyway. It's not like we brought luggage with us..." Kina said shrugging.  
"Say, we don't even know where to head at all..." Gentatsu interjected, this, needless to say, brought the whole group to a full halt (not that they were moving before anyway).

"Well, east of here we have water. We came from the south and the only other two directions will take us to the Scorching Wastelands, which is just a fancy name for a desert by the way," Arumon said.   
"No other options, so we might as well take our reward and start the trek there," Michael said as everyone nodded and stepped out, where they followed the two Biyomon to a fancy looking restaurant in the middle of the village... [Screed fade out effect]

* * *

Back, after 4 months of constant school labor, with two and half months of vacations (I think something might go wrong however, and I still have FF XI to count here); a new revamped writing style (No, seriously... Ok, they were only minor modifications...) and with his muse in place (At least I think so...); the author of Digimon: Fusion is back in business!

Oh by the way, I had to make a 'slight' shift from the way the anime does things... For now, suffice to say data beings (AKA Digimon) have blood in my fanfic (As well as with many other fics); had to do it, there is something simply odd with certain attacks...

And more extra notes, this is now actually my attempt of a 6th season, not 5th... That one was already announced and called something like Digital Monster X-Evolution.

Clearing aside the fact of the copyright stuff (Digimon Bandai, and damn finally some info on DW4 and DRA2. All other characters to their respective owners and the story idea belongs to me, along with some help coming from Michael), I now present you with:

_Digimon: Fusion - Chapter 6 - Through the Endless Green_

* * *

[Screed fade in effect]

Green... Green... More green... Oh look! Bodies of both human and Digimon sprawled in the floor!

"Seriously... Those Digimon up there never come down or what?" asked a totally spent and heavily breathing Alan laying on the grass.

"You start to wonder if these stairs are the reason why they don't get many visitors..." Thiemon added somewhere behind, earning a small laugh from the whole group.

The group went silent again as the refreshing breeze of the morning blew through the giant meadow that was laid upon them. The grass swayed along with the wind and giving that sensation of simply not wanting to get up. They complied with the breeze by just staying there catching their breath and overall recovering from the sight (Yeah, you try looking down from the height of that tree... Not pretty...).

After 5 minutes of simply laying down Kina spoke, "We better get moving..." With that, everyone groaned as they got up and stretched a little before grabbing a small backpack of sorts they were presented earlier, each bag contained some rations, fruit and the sorts, only the humans carried one. They started to walk to the northwest.

"Is there any particular direction to follow or just walk aimlessly as we head northwest?" Gentatsu asked catching up to the rest who were a little ahead.

"Well, there really isn't too much to see here... Sure you get quite a nice amount of trees, but too much to use as landmarks, so the general plan is just go northwest, once we get to the Scorching Wasteland we can easily follow the trail depending on where we arrived to get to the small outpost," Reilmon answered a little ahead.

Not much happened after that, the group simply kept walking in the same direction, the shadow from the great Arched Trees couldn't reach them anymore, the road had become a little more bumpy as small hills now made the path. Fortunately for them, it wasn't so hot as to slow them down.

"Lets see... I see green.. More green... And yet more green... This color gets tiresome after a while..." Chris complained as she dragged herself through the meadow with Thiemon next to her.

"The only other way to the Wastelands is through Mount Digit, and the road there... If you can call it a road since there really isn't one is a little too dangerous... If lots of Digimon have trouble there I suspect humans would fare worse. No offense intended," Nagmon said back at Chris. With a "None taken," she sighed afterwards.

"Since we wasted a lot of time up there before we headed out I'm quite sure we won't make it by today. I don't really like camping out in the open, but heck..." Katzemon declared with a small huff. Kina shrugged, "We should push forward as much as possible nonetheless," Katzemon nodded at that.

Nine hours later, the 'sun' of this digital world had already set, and night had fallen for a while already. Technically it would be close to 10 PM in this world... If they even had the same time settings. The trek though this vast, and seemingly endless meadow was tiring to say the least, the group had rested quite a few times in the whole day, but by now they were spent.

They finally decided to call it night. Using branches from a nearby tree, and after Thiemon cleared a small patch of grass, Reilmon lit a fire. The surrounding area wasn't too 'bushy.' After they all settled down they started talking, and grabbing some food to pass the hunger.

"How far in are we?" asked Alan, right in front of him Arumon looked at the sky in thought, "I'd say we should take about 3 hours tomorrow to finally get to the Wastelands, if you notice the area around here is not as green as before, which means we are getting close," Alan nodded.

"We are taking shifts again I suppose?" Thiemon asked, Chris, who was at her right turned her head to look at her. Katzemon nodded, "We have to," she said in a low tone.

"I'll take the first shift this time," Thiemon rapidly said remembering she had ended last the previous time. "Second here," Reilmon said, Nagmon followed, then Arumon had offered but a snarl coming from Katzemon threw him down to the last shift, Katzemon smiled to herself as Nagmon shuddered for a while, both Digimon partners laughed.

They weren't going to sleep yet however, just making small talk they went on for a while. Kina was the first to lay down, saying she was just doing so, but quickly went to the dream world, Katzemon snuggled with her and started purring quietly after a while, leaving a scowl on Arumon's face wondering how can she be all snappy one moment and then completely quiet and rather happy looking the next...

"Might as well," said Michael yawning as he also laid back. Nagmon was already doing so, and had been off before Kina even though no one noticed, they just thought he had nothing to say...

Alan and Reilmon did the same afterwards, snuggling against each other's back. Gentatsu was next, and Arumon simply curled up to the side. Chris gave a small hug to Thiemon as she also went down. Thiemon looked up for a second and then stood up...

After about almost 2 hours later Thiemon nudged Reilmon lightly to wake her up, she groggily opened her eyes and looked up, "Wha? Is it my time already?" she mumbled, Thiemon nodded. Reilmon sighed to herself and Thiemon snuggled against Chris in the same way Alan and Reilmon previously were. Reilmon got up a few seconds later stirring Alan a little, though he remained asleep.

Since there wasn't really much to do, Reilmon lit two small fireballs in her hands and started juggling them, then added a third and dared for the fourth, which just sent them flying down but they faded before any damage occurred. She kept at it for a while until her time passed. She approached Nagmon, then bent down and poked him lightly at around the shoulder but he didn't moved. Reilmon insisted but nothing. A third time, the outcome was the same.

She straightened herself up, "Oh for the love of..." she huffed and then delivered a small but not necessarily weak kick to what would be his stomach, "Ow!" he yelped, "I tried waking you up three times and you didn't even moved, I had to do it," Reilmon somewhat giggled in an odd tone and snuggled against Alan once again to pass the remainder of the night.

Nagmon stretched himself, defying the laws of physic as he floated without reason, he landed afterwards, instead of spending a little more than an hour flying he would just lay down while keeping watch. After at least ten minutes he took off and flew off a little away.

"Ugh..." Nagmon turned around to see who had made the noise and saw Reilmon getting up, "Can't sleep now?" asked Nagmon.

"I don't know... I have this uneasy feeling... Never liked it. Never lets me concentrate on anything else..." she sighed. Nagmon simply cocked his head in wonder.

Reilmon shrugged as he did that, "It's just that I never know why it gets to me... Not once has it been because of the same situation," Nagmon shook his head then, "There is only one way to find out I suppose," Reilmon nodded in answer. She then got up and approached the slowly dying fire and brought back some life to it.

"So how you find this crazy trip so far?" asked Nagmon now completely turning around and facing Reilmon, she approached him and sat next to where he hovered. "Fun in some way to say the least... Then again, the hard part hasn't even started... I believe we will encounter stronger foes the closer we get to the truth... Whatever that is."

"Agreed."

"By the way, sorry about the kick back there." Nagmon shook his head after Reilmon said that, "Don't worry."

"And what do you know, I now know what that feeling was..." Nagmon turned around to face Reilmon with a wondering look, "I believe our two large friends approaching from the south can answer your question," said Reilmon with a grin just before she quickly got up, spun around and entered a fighting stance. Nagmon turned around and sure enough, two shadows were approaching from their south. "Don't know you, but I think we gotta wake up the rest," said Nagmon.

"I think it's kinda late for that birdie," said Katzemon as she jumped below the spot Nagmon was hovering over. "No need for the sarcasm pussycat," Arumon stretched behind the whole group as he walked to the front, Katzemon threw a small swipe from his right paw at the air in front of him with an amused yet bothered look, she grinned when she saw Arumon go wide-eyed and then turned around; Arumon rather shocked stood there for a second before he ended just a little to the right of Katzemon.

"Now now, don't go turning on each other," Thiemon said on the other side.

"Well, let's see what we are dealing with this time... We'll make sure they pay for disrupting our sleep..." said Reilmon around the middle of the five as she narrowed her eyes... "Oh cripes... Pajiramon and Vajramon... Both are Perfection levels... We are in for some ride here," she rolled her eyes.

And surely enough, at that precise moment part of the clouds blocking the moon of sorts of this world moved letting some of the light fall on the field revealing two bull-like figures approaching them.

Gentatsu pointed his D-Core at the white looking bull and Chris pointed hers at the black bull. On Gentatsu the middle screen flashed to life showing a picture of this particular enemy, a white looking bull of sorts in 4 legs yet with 2 arms. The lower part of her body was mainly white save from the knees and below which were black. All her chest was covered in some sort of purple breastplate with a red scarf around it supporting her weapon, an Arbalest of sorts on her back. She wore purple gloves to the elbows and her paws were black as well, just like the front of her face. She also had two long purple horns. The lower panel flashed as well with 'Pajiramon' on it, the bottom third in black and the rest in white with purple stripes here and there. The right screen came up with 'Thunder Stomp' and 'Treasure Bow', the Virus symbol flashed on the left and some other info scrolled above.

Chris' D-Core showed a larger black bull, standing in two legs however, he wore red armor on several parts of his body, namely, below the knees, the chest, the waist area, forearms and shoulder pads. He had a couple of yellow stripes on both legs and two large one-handed swords, one on each side of his waist. He also had to horns but a lot smaller than Pajiramon's. The name 'Vajramon' flashed in the bottom, black color with pieces of armor here and there. The attacks, 'Terra Blade' and 'Deva Blade' flashed on the right. He was a Vaccine however, and the symbol appeared on the left. Other non-important information appeared above. Both displays went dead.

Both approaching Digimon stopped just a few meters away. "Let me guess... You also come saying we are some sort of menace to some weird plan you have?" asked Katzemon in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Not us, our leader, the great..." spoke Vajramon but Pajiramon hushed him, "They do not need know more..." Vajramon nodded afterwards.

"Aww..." Katzemon moaned, "Come on, it's not like your 'leader' is going to find you mentioned him," she insisted. Pajiramon scowled.

"And why do you say that," she moved her right arm to grip her crossbow, but not taking it yet.

"Because you are getting hurt," Reilmon finished as she cracked the bones of her paws, everyone went to a fighting stance of sorts and spread out. Thiemon on the far right, Reilmon on the south and middle of sorts, Katzemon on the far left. Nagmon was between Reilmon and Thiemon and Arumon between Reilmon and Katzemon. Pajiramon grabbed her crossbow and held it in front of her as Vajramon unsheathed both swords.

Reilmon looked to both sides, and nodded at both Thiemon and Arumon, who nodded back. Thiemon produced a small orb out of nowhere.

"Fire Bomb!" she threw the orb at Pajiramon, it produced a small curtain of fire, not extremely powerful, but server the distracting purpose rather well. Arumon on the other side used his "Ice Punch!" to throw a cold blast at Vajramon, who got rid of it by slashing his right sword down. In the same time both had attacked, Reilmon was already in the sky launching her "Burning Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" down, synchronizing with Nagmon's "Speed Impulse" and Katzemon's added "Katzenjammer" managed to get both Digimon's hearing reduced to nothing as they never picked up the burning crystals or the scarlet light coming. Reilmon's crystals exploded in a set of nice 'fireworks' adding power to the already existent curtain of fire while Nagmon light-speed dashed through both perfection enemies. Katzemon laid off the piercing scream as the fire roared.

All five Digimon stood watching the fire, just looking for the minimal sign of their enemies. They knew they were still up, heck, there was no way this could get two perfection levels down. A sudden crossbow bolt flew through the flames directly at Thiemon, the speed of the bolt was way too much for her and only managed to avoid a fatal hit as the bolt struck her in the left shoulder as her black clothing turned a crimson red around the struck area. She could still wield her dagger at least, as long as she could keep up with the pain. On the other side, Vajramon had jumped through the flames and fell with both swords over Arumon, who had grew his nails to at least 40 centimeters long as clashed with Vajramon's swords; the odds were against Arumon however, considering Vajramon was a lot taller and could apply his strength better because he was attacking downwards. Reilmon appeared out of nowhere besides both of them, and with a "Blazing Kick!" she spun in midair, lighting her left foot in fire as she kicked the black bull squarely in the face. He ended on the floor.

Right at the same time another bolt flew from the fire against Reilmon, the bolt singed past her left cheek, leaving just a small cut a small tip of blood formed. She landed kneeling and pressing her left paw over the cut. Vajramon was getting up at the time.

Thiemon lifted her dagger and looked ready to dash even with her wound, "Nagmon, cover me!" she somewhat ordered as she dashed into the fire, Nagmon nodded and backed up a little, "Multi-Laser Wing!" he moved his wings to the front as he somehow hovered static in the air, the tubes at the end of the wings started to glow in all of the rainbow and started shooting lasers in the proximity area of the fire, which was already dissipating.

"Double Slash!" Thiemon yelled from somewhere, a silhouette suddenly appeared in the fire and moved swiftly while the other, larger figure, was stun, the first shadow disappeared and quite instantly reappeared, this time the second figure managed to block the attack, and ended up locking weapons. Unfortunately for Thiemon, the crossbow was aiming at her, and she knew it was loaded, she was about to jump away when a sudden, strong jolt forced both combatants away as a replica of Katzemon glowing yellow landed where both Thiemon and Pajiramon were previously locked.

On the other side Reilmon was avoiding Vajramon's slashes as best as she could, occasionally the slash would sing a few hairs of her fur, but no damage so far, that's it until Vajramon used his "Terra Blade!" to slam and wreck the earth in front of him, sending chunks of rocks and what not against Reilmon, the same wind force from the impact was the reason that she was knocked away though. Arumon had jumped from behind at the same time with his claws/katars ready (Suffice to say his nails, when grown up at that size look like some blade of sorts). He swiped with his right claw from right to left, opening a decent cut in the back of the bull as some blood tainted the brownish floor.

Vajramon grunted in pain and he quickly spun around slashing his left blade, which locked momentarily against Arumon's left claw, but he was easily thrown away considering he was in mid-air. He crashed against the ground harshly, slightly denting the earth below him. At about the same time, the replica of Katzemon made a downwards sickle with her hind legs hitting Vajramon in the head, making him bent down a little, the real Katzemon used the replica as some sort of impulse lever and did the same motion as the replica, but backwards, knocking Vajramon a few steps back. Who complied with a "Deva Blade!" slashing his right blade sideward creating a small energy wave right that knocked the 'flying' Katzemon a few meters away.

Back to Pajiramon. Thiemon continued to lock weapons, Nagmon had received a bolt on the tip of his right wing, while the hit wasn't really bad, considering the tips of his wing were made with some sort of light alloy, it had send a sting of sorts, close to a cramp through the whole wing, which laid him out of action for the time being as Michael helped him shake it off.

Pajiramon ended with her crossbow looking directly at Thiemon's head as she simply held it at bay with her dagger, Pajiramon grinned, "Treasure Bow!" she whispered as she shoot a rather powerful bolt, while it would have spelled instant death for the thieving woman, she had the side of the dagger directly in front of the 'cannon' of the crossbow, she was sent flying away a nice length nonetheless. The next thing she saw after opening her eyes was Pajiramon coming from above after she had yelled "Thunder Stomp!"

Thiemon quickly tried rolling aside, evading yet another lethal blow, the intense power unleashed upon the soil released a very strong wind current nearby, which sent her at least five meters above ground and hit land loudly after that. Chris gasped and rushed at her partner as Nagmon, while still with his wing out of commission, though less than before, distracted Pajiramon for the moment.

Katzemon had been put out of the fight for now, after engaging in a dance with Vajramon evading his swords, he managed to connect with the hilt of his right sword in Katzemon's forehead, which knocked her out cold. As Vajramon raised his right sword to deliver the final attack on Katzemon, Reilmon stepped in from behind, after getting Vajramon's attention after a quick pair of "Flame Shuriken!" she started to deliver a quick flurry of attacks, Vajramon, after blocking one away with his bracers performed another "Terra Blade!" which missed directly again, but the after effect got Reilmon enough to leave her out of the fight for a while. Alan was already by her side.

He was about to resume what he started with Katzemon, "It's a shame you had to become part of our opposition..." Vajramon muttered as he slashed downwards.

"No!!" Kina yelled from behind and she quickly closed her eyes, but the sudden sound of metals colliding made her look again. Arumon had somehow recovered from the previous Deva Blade and was again locked with Vajramon. Using only his right claw, and panting heavily, he held it at bay away from Katzemon's unconscious body. "You have to get rid of me first before you reach her!" Arumon yelled and deflected Vajramon's blade with a newly summoned strength and jumped with a "Frost Punch!" delivered by his left, normal paw which seemingly froze Vajramon's face a little.

In a slow motion scene, and still in the air, Gentatsu, who was not too far away pointed his D-Core at Arumon. Feeling the same newborn energy as his partner, and radiating a slightly bluish cold aura, he shot a ray of energy towards Arumon with a loud, vigorous "Core... Evolution!!". Arumon, who finally, after seeing his friends evolve had wanted to do so as well.

"Arumon shinka!" right in front of a dazzled Vajramon he was encased in the bright light as his outer layer of skin detached from his body and twisted into a new form, just as his skin changed and was added against at his body. The light exploded as the new form delivered a sickeningly strong round-hose kick on Vajramon which sent him flying at least 8 meters away. The new figure landed, cracked his knuckles and dashed roaring, "You shall answer to Selemon before you try to touch my comrades!!" He was a rather large humanoid looking cat, reaching the two meters in height, a lot of fuzzy hair in dark blue color. The only different part was his white muzzle. His arms were wrapped in white bandages up to the elbows, his hand/paws had long, sharp claws. His legs had sharp nails as well, but a lot shorter, bandages also wrapped from the ankles to the knees. He wore a pair of small brownish shorts, quite ragged, and a brown open vest. Seizing the opportunity, Kina carried Katzemon away.

Vajramon was getting up, but if he knew what was coming next he would have stayed down. With a "Hundred Fists!" Selemon, true to the name attack, started delivering a quick, fast paced blur of hits with his strong arms as Vajramon couldn't do anything but to hope that his armor helped in reducing the damage. After a nice amount of hits Selemon delivered a fast, but not necessarily weak uppercut which sent the black bull away.

Thiemon, being helped a little by Chris wanted to rush again against Pajiramon but Chris wouldn't let her. She was bleeding rather badly from her left shoulder from the bolt that had struck her near the beginning of the battle. "You can't go, the wound is too serious!" Chris protested, "I have to go help Nagmon! Reilmon and Katzemon are out for now, I can't leave Nagmon alone against her!" Thiemon protested back, at that moment Arumon had evolved, the light had dazzled Chris enough for Thiemon to go, "Thiemon!" she yelled, "Sorry, but I have to!" "At least be careful!" Chris ended as she sunk to the floor.

Nagmon was deflecting bolt after bolt with his metallic wings, whatever the other bolt had done, none of these seemed to repeat it. He wasn't doing anything at all when a sudden flash bomb in the middle of both startled both him and Pajiramon. Thiemon dashed along the floor and made a small, but stinging cut on Pajiramon's front legs, which made her let out a small moan of pain. She cursed at herself for not doing this before but quickly readied a "Treasure Bow!" aimed at Nagmon, who even when he blocked it with both wings, knocked him away. Almost leaving him unconscious from the harsh hit of the earth. Michael rushed to him.

Thiemon attacked heads on, but Pajiramon answered by kicking Thiemon with her right front leg, even though hurt. Thiemon flipped in mid air and using her hands she jumped to land safely... But Pajiramon had expected this, and two bolts were already fired, the first one hit Thiemon on her right shoulder, as the impact threw her back her head seemingly snapped to look at the sky for a fraction of a second as the second bolt struck her in the abdomen, making her wince backwards. She, as well as Chris froze for a second and time seemed to slow down as she fell on her knees as the floor right in front was painted crimson, Chris snapped back to reality and dashed to her. Before Thiemon landed completely on the floor, Chris caught her and turned her around.

"Thiemon!" she yelled as tears started to flow from her eyes, "Chris... I'm sorry... It looks like I... wasn't careful enough..."

"Don't speak! Save your strength!"

"I'm sorry," Thiemon placed his right hand on Chris' right cheek before it started to slid down from the lack of energies, "Thiemon!" at the same time Chris' D-Core started to emit a strong light which automatically centered on Thiemon, "Core... Evolution..." she muttered quietly as Thiemon opened her eyes and the light encased her.

"Thiemon shinka!" she somewhat yelled with a low voice. Still laying over Chris' lap she twisted her data after his clothing and skin had faded leaving the wire frame, when the light faded a figure somewhat resembling Thiemon was there. Slightly taller, a just a little older looking, this woman figure was wearing black pants and black blouse without sleeves. Bandages covered from his hands, like fingerless gloves up to the elbows. Her blond hair was totally straight now, if standing up, it would reach to the neck. She had two bangs on the front. Her hair was secured by a black bandana. A silk white/black belt supported two katanas on her back in an 'X' figure.

"Shadow is my closest ally, death is unimportant to me... Sorry to worry you Chris, but I, Ninmon, will take care of things now," as she said this she jumped up and took a step away from Chris and closer to Pajiramon. She grabbed both katanas and held them facing back.

"The result is going to be the same you know..." Pajiramon hushed and fired 3 consecutive bolts, which Ninmon easily deflected with both katanas leaving Pajiramon dumbfounded.

"Shadow Replica," Ninmon muttered and 4 clones of herself appeared to the sides. They all sheathed their katanas and started to produce several figures with their hands in a very quick motion.

"Katon: Grand Dragon Fireball!"  
"Hyoton: Ice Shards of Damnation!"  
"Raiton: Shocking Rush of Light!"  
"Doton: Giant Roots of Entanglement!"  
"Huton: Endless Raging Typhoon!"

They shouted in unison as first several roots were produced from the floor, Pajiramon tried to move away but she was already secured in place, she struggled but accomplished nothing and feared for what was coming. One of the figures disappeared. Another one raised her right hand a lightning fell on her, she hurled the energy at Pajiramon, who yelped as her body was stunned as small pain roared through her as the clone disappeared. Another figure summoned about 7 shards of ice, of about 8 centimeters long which were hurled at the enemy, piercing her in random parts of her body, the clone faded. The next one created a giant gust of wind which released Pajiramon from the roots, but was then hurled upwards along with the typhoon as the last clone faded. The real Ninmon released a giant fireball from her mouth which hit Pajiramon as she was falling. Each ninjutsu wasn't overly strong however, this only served to weaken her a little.

"Ugh.. Pretty nasty trick you've got there... But take this! Treasure Bow!" she quickly fired an energy coated bolt, which Ninmon flawlessly avoided, Pajiramon snarled. "Treasure Bow! Treasure Bow! Treasure Bow!" she constantly yelled as she fired bolt after bolt, Ninmon had no actual trouble avoiding them, but lost her focus as one singed past her right leg, leaving a small trickle of blood fly.

"Sonic Clash!" Ninmon said in a rather more feminine voice, a little more mature than her Thiemon's form as she drew both blades and dashed towards Pajiramon who did nothing to stop it. The first swipe was right to left with the right blade, then backwards with the left one. Quickly repeated the first motion and spun in her place as she swiped the left one around until she ended facing her again and quickly made an uppercut of sorts with the right blade. Tainting the brown soil with a crimson color after each slash.

Pajiramon grunted but fired a bolt, mostly by accident, which hit Ninmon in her left hand making her drop her left weapon. She sheathed the right one and jumped back, "Shuriken Mirage!" she grabbed 3 shuriken from the right pocket on her belt. Normally, she would have used 6, but couldn't use her left hand right now. She then threw them away to the side, the shuriken shifted directions in mid air and homed in on Pajirmon at different angles, and she wasn't able to avoid them. She was too distracted in the pain that she missed out hearing the "Flashing Fire Somersault!" behind her as Reilmon, having recovered obviously, went to assist Ninmon.

The burning, downwards thrusting kick motion slammed Pajiramon heads on against the floor as her crossbow flew from her hands. Reilmon kneeled not far away, still a little weak. "You miserable Digimon..." Pajiramon mouthed as she looked up and tried to extend her right arm to grab her crossbow, her hand suddenly went limp, "Our master will make... you... pay..." she then exploded into data. "Phew..." Ninmon sighed as she quickly shone back to Thiemon, completely healed from the bolt wounds, she absorbed the data, but fatigued nonetheless, she collapsed. Chris dashed.

"Terra Blade!" Vajramon yelled as he slammed his right sword on the floor, sending rocks against Selemon, who easily threw them away. He jumped with an "Omniglass!" spun in midair, joined both fists and then slammed the floor in front of him as he fell. The floor somehow turned to a carpet of ice, which made spikes of ice start to form heading towards Vajramon. He ended receiving various cuts, some deep, some just superficial but making the blue ice turn a little red at the tips.

He dropped both swords, mouthed a "Damn you..." as he burst into data. Selemon absorbed the data, flashed back into Arumon as the ice disappeared then looked at the night sky for a second before falling backwards as he passed away, Gentatsu rushed to his partner.

Each human helped their partners as they needed to return to the initial campfire, where Reilmon re-lit the fire.

"This keeps getting stranger... At least now we know we are officially a threat to their plans, whichever those might be... We have to press forward even faster it seems," Alan commented as Reilmon licked clean the few open wounds she had, mostly on her hands. Wounds of these type on Digimon healed quickly after a time, and didn't left a scar, but they still needed proper care.

"Well, we should get as much sleep as we can for now. I don't think we are in a position to take shifts, and I really doubt more will come, considering news of their demise have to travel back before another one comes," Michael added as Nagmon started to doze away, slightly light-headed.

"I think the rush in my system has to calm down first before I can sleep," Kina said as she petted the sleeping Katzemon in her lap. She looked quite peaceful and happy, much unlike her normal self.

Gentatsu was holding the sleeping Arumon as well, he looked as usual, but a strange grin was in his face, "We have to learn to control this evolution thingy. The enemies' power has been growing over the time, we won't be able to depend on our luck too much from here on it seems," everyone nodded. Alan and Reilmon snuggled back to back again. Chris helped the sleeping Thiemon to the same position as well. The rest simply laid down holding either close their partners, such case as with Gentatsu and Kina; whereas Michael simply laid Nagmon a little to his side.

And yet another night in this world concluded. Another night of danger. Another night of surprises. Another night of fear...

* * *

Finally! So yeah, enjoy... I go to sleep now... Almost 3 AM when I finished typing this.  
Reilmon Too bad we weren't able to obtain another funny tape like back in chapter 10..  
Alan It was definitely not funny...   
Reilmon But you had this wide grin and you were laughing!  
Alan Hmm, right...   
Reilmon Oh well.  
Alan Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Slightly shorted than the previous two, but what can we do about it...  
Reilmon Add more stuff?  
Alan The only things I didn't added are for the next chapter.

Again with the ownerships. Digimon and most of those things are property of Bandai. Each character and made up Digimon are property of their respective creator (As noted above near the title). Story ideas, settings and situations are property of moi (I like how that sounds...)  
Any resemblance of the settings or characters to real life situation are mere coincidence. And if you do think the settings resemble anything in real life, well, you have issues...

Signed as usual,   
Alan "Gray Fox" Quirino - grayfox2510hotmail.com  
Until next time!

Chapter 7: Burning Wastelands, Burning Power.


End file.
